Bricks Has Fallen Chapter 1
by Hotaru Miyano
Summary: Three boys are own their own out there in the cruel world.. what happened when they meet three beautiful angels that could make a huge turn in their lives...? Any guesses lets see if you right in the story shall we ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I just posted this for fun if I get more that 5 reviews I would probably post another continuation..

Anyway my inspiration is my own violin as I imagined a a girl playing the violin beautifully with her friends and it was tremendously enjoyed by a group of boys as they have just met and they have become friends... and later on probably more :)

Hey I need my fun too you know? :)

So as you know I do not own PPGZ or any ideas from the hunger games which will you get along the way plus I only own the plot... :D

So I hope you enjoy reading my lovely scribbles :D

Bricks Has Fallen

There was a young boy who has red ruby eyes and reddish orange hair, he was called Brick.

He was just 13 years old but he is already out in the streets trying to survive out of his luck.

He and his brother , they are triplet nonetheless were nothing alike but they all cared for each other, but for their survival they decided to split up as they need to get food fast and since they are 13 they won't easily get a job which leaves hunting for food.

It was not easy at first but it slowly ease.. as the boys would either find extra food at the city or they must go hunting at the forest outside the city.

Brick always goes to the forest as he loves the atmosphere and the surrounding. He loves how the leaves rustle as the wind blows and how the birds will always repeat the tune that he makes, it could be a whistle or a humming but they will always repeat the same tune to him. It makes him happy and honestly it was impossible as its impossible for a boy to survive on the street..

Brick made traps and snares for his game. He also made his own weapon, a boomerang and a bow completed with arrows. He would always use them to kill anything that moves and can be eaten. Sometimes he would also collect fruits and plants just for dessert.

He went to check his traps as he heard a subtle movement and lucky for him there is a rabbit waiting for him at one of his snares...

He released it from the snare and then he cut and cleaned it..

After doing that he put it in his game bag and continued wandering around the forest to find any other animals that could be made into food ...

Suddenly he came across a house. It was a simple white house but it looked cold and a bit lonely. It has a red roof, the windows was gracefully designed, the balcony was beautifully covered with colorful plants and a bit of vines as if it was a mini-jungle...

The house was painted pure white and the surrounding of the house was covered with many types of plants and flower, there is even a lake that looks so calm and pure.

In whole, the house looks amazing and in Brick's opinion , anyone would die to get that house..

But there is only one thing that is off..

The house is so beautiful and calm but yet it gives out a cold aura as if death has just occur...

Brick can't help but feel curious about the house..

Well for beginners...

Why is the house in the middle of the forest?

Is there anyone in there?

If there is why does it feel so lonely even though the surrounding is full of life?

The questions were literally swimming in Brick's head as his curiosity arouse, he decided to take a peek at one of the windows, and he is very glad he did.

What he saw interested him immensely than any creatures he ever saw or caught by that matter , in the forest.

It was a girl and she was playing a violin , the music sound so melancholy and angelic just like the girl herself.

She has pink eyes that shines and shimmer which could be compared to an amethyst stone.

She has orange hair which was let loose and the color was just like his but lighter in color.

Her skin was snow white , seemingly flawless and was very tempting to touch.

Her lips looks so soft, and full , so perfect..

Her body was perfect for her age which Brick estimated was around his age...

She looks so calm as if there is nothing to worry about..

Brick heaved a sigh as he looked at the pink-eyed girl, Brick felt a tug at his heart and he felt his stomach lunged at the sight of the girl and suddenly the music stopped..

The girl saw him and she was looking at him intensely with those beautiful pink eyes. He could not breath, he just stood there , he did not know what to do.

After the staring very long at her mysterious companion, she decided to see who it is.

She stood up and went directly to her window still holding her violin which was a present from her late grandfather who was a violinist himself. She was not use to people listening to her music as she usually played alone with her friends who are playing the piano and a flute.

With caution she opened her window and saw a pair of red ruby eyes. She just stared at them with the minutes pass by. There is no doubt she has never seen a pair of red eyes much less ruby red eyes that was so stunningly hypnotizing, in a way which could make any one drown in them when stares at them for so long..

She finally snapped out of it and asked the boy which she realized has the same color hair as her but darker and also a bit shorter. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and it was wild as it was messy.

Finally, she spoke.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" she says with a soft and calming tone in Brick's opinion.

Brick was a bit stunned as he just realized that he was staring at her and was a but staggered as she just talked to him, but he replied.

"Hi, sorry for intruding I was just a bit curious and I heard you playing, and it was beautiful" says Brick honestly and a bit blushing as he never spoke to anyone else besides his brothers.

"Thanks, come on in, by the was my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. Whats yours?" says Momoko with a light blush.

" My name is Brick Jojo. And thanks for letting me in." says brick as he climbed in through the window.

As I settle myself, I got a full view of the room. It was a simple white room which it filled with a piano complete with a bench, a guitar and a few music stands. Momoko was sitting on one of the stools that was in her room and she was pointing to the stool next to her gesturing me to sit down which I gratefully complied.

She smiled at me and she looks absolutely gorgeous and not to mention adorable. She should smile more often. Anyway her lips are moving a bit, wait I think she was talking to me and now she is waving her hands at my face. Oh god, I must have looked stupid.

"Sorry I was just thinking.. so what were you saying?" I said with my sincere apologies.

" Its okay, anyway what were you doing in the forest? Why are you carrying a bow and arrows at your back? and why are you alone?" says Momoko, curiosity and worry evident in her sweet voice.

" I was out hunting for food , in other words animals and plants that are edible. You see, I am orphan along with my brothers, our parents died last year and to tell you the truth we were not better off even before our parents died, so after they died, my brothers and I were all on our own, we built a small shed in the woods, it's small but livable. My brothers and I decided to go out hunting, my brother , Butch go hunting in the forest while Boomer my other brother went to the city, to see if he could find anything to spare , such as maybe a few thing that he always seem to find at the city , like clothes and all that basic stuff. Oh yes not to mention that we are triplets but honestly if you have seen them , you would think we are complete strangers, as we do not look alike except for our facial structure but our eyes and hair are totally different beyond comparison." I explained and feeling a bit light with the explanation. She seems so easy to talk to just like my brother even though I rarely to talk to them, there comes a time when we talk and let everything go off our shoulders as well as our hearts. She is different from the girls I have seen, well its not like I have seen many girls but i could tell that she is definitely different, special and even unique. Wait aren't those word almost the same? Oh well..

"Wow, you had a rough life. Well you could stay here as long as you want. My friends are coming to play music with me. So I don't mind you staying. Plus I want you meet them. From what you told me, you don't have time to spend time with other people might as well you do. Anyway, you look tired, do you want to refresh yourself? Well I think you need it so the bathroom is down the hall. Take as long as you want." says Momoko with a smile.

I just nodded and thanked her for letting me use the bathroom.

I went down the hall and found the room I was looking for. I took off my red shirt, jeand and cap and turn on the shower. Wow.. this is really nice for a change for the river that we always take a bath in...

Meanwhile, Miyako and Kaoru were already in front of Momoko's doorstep and they have brought along two boys with them. Kaoru knocked on the front door and practically yelled Momoko's name. Whilst, Momoko hurriedly opened the door and greeted her friends with a small smile.

" Hey Kaoru-chan and Miyako-chan please come in * noticing the boys * , and please invite the boys to come in , we can't simply have them staying out here , they will freeze to death. By the way nice outfits guys *smiles*" says Momoko with smile

" Hey Momoko-chan , gosh why did you let down your hair Momoko?", asked Miyako making a thinking face making her look so cute.

" Hey Momoko and yea like Miyako said , why did u let down your hair, and now that I noticed, you even cut it to your waist." says Kaoru in confusion as she her eyes narrow in suspicion , they both know that Momoko hates cutting her hair.

"I just thought that its time to change thats all, and I was just thinking of wearing my headband that was given to my mother this morning before she left. So I think I should let my hair down from now on. Anyway what do u think of it?" asked Momoko with a small smile.

_Miyako was still as beautiful as ever being the most popular girl in school, followed by Momoko and Kaoru. All three girls are the most desired girls in school since Momoko was actually beautiful but because of her boy-crazy attitude it just scares the boys away, so she stopped being boy-crazy but not because she wants to attract boys but because she took interest in music as her late grandfather give her a violin, she became one of the best violinist in school. Kaoru is still athletic and a bit of a tomboy but she still manage to attract boys as well as girls as she still dresses as a tomboy. Kaoru was interested in music as she heard the beautiful music made by Miyako and Momoko as they played the piano and violin, so Kaoru decided to play the flute which is indeed her instrument since she was very good at playing it. Right now, the three girls are wearing their 'Himawari outfits'_

_which suit where are they now which is in a valley near the forest to be exact._

_Now back to the story.._

I went to open the door as I guessed it was the girls and surprisingly they have brought boys with them. Now this is peculiar, well I guess it is still peculiar for me to invite a guy in through my window, but still Miyako I understand but Kaoru, well lets just say she has some explaining to do. Well actually so do I after Brick come out of the showers. Anyway now that noticed it, the boys that came with the girls have the same appearance as the girls. The blonde guy has dark blue eyes in comparison of Miyako's eyes while the black hair guy has a darker shade of green of Kaoru's eyes. Now that I thought of it Brick has a darker shade of orange hair and he has red eyes compare to my pink ones.

Wow, what a coincidence! And look Brick just came out of the shower just in time. He looks fresh and not to mention a bit how to say.. attractive with his red shirt that fits perfectly on him, and his wet hair messy and wild but tied into a low pony tail looks so perfect on him as if he was created to look like that. And now that I noticed, he is a bit muscular.. I wonder.. Ok stop Momoko , you should not think about your newfound friend like that... it is too weird..

Anyway back to reality,

"Hey Brick, my friends have came and I want you to meet them. Well don't just stand there.. CMON!" says Momoko with excitement. Wow she really wants me to meet her friends.

Might as well follow her. I smirked as I saw her smiling as she leads me to the living room, well at least I think it is the living room. Well, I am right, it is the living room since it is occupied with furnitures and there is even a plasma TV. Hey there is her friend there is a black haired one and a blond one, and of course there are boys which are ... wait! Aren't those two Boomer and Butch! God What is happening? Wait , why are they with Momoko's friends?

"Hey Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan, meet Brick my friend that I just met *smile* just now." I said.

"Hey Brick , nice to meet you." Miyako says with a cute smile.

"Hiya Brick, how are you doin?" says Kaoru with a her famous smirk.

"Hi Miyako-san and Kaoru-san. I am fine thanks." say Brick politely.

"Anyway this is Boomer *pointing to the blonde hair boy* and this is Butch *pointing to black haired boy*. We also just met them just now and invited them here *smiles*", says Miyako.

"Hello Butch and Boomer *smiles*," Momoko said.

"Yes, hello my brothers... *smirk*," I said.

"Yes hello my brother nice to meet you *smirked*," says Butch my youngest brother.

"Hiyaaa Brick whatchedoin here?" says Butch making his stupid smirk and he is the middle brother.

"Well I just happened to run into this house and found Momoko . How about you guys?" I said.

"Well I was hunting in the forest like usual and found Kaoru and Miyako who was with Boomer walking around the forest. So what were you doing with the girls Boomer?" says Butch in a teasing tone.

"*glaring at Butch* I was walking around the city finding stuff usable and all the basic stuff as you know, then I bumped into Miyako when she was at the park, we kinda talk *blushes along with Miyako* and introduce ourselves and become friends I guess.", Boomer stopped talking and he blushed a darker red while Miyako continued.

"Well, just like Boomer says I bumped into him at the park, and well I just thought to bring him here and caught up with Kaoru and then we bumped into Butch and we found out those two were brothers and bring them here." Miyako explained and I think she is a bit shy around Boomer, I would tease Boomer later. XD

" Oh.. I see.. well since we all know each other , girls might as well entertain our audience *winked* why don't we?" says Momoko positively excited. The girls agreed and walked into the room I first stepped in and it was just like we left it before.

Miyako has chosen the 'Amazing Grace'. Miyako played on the piano in chords , Kaoru played the flute and Momoko poised herself playing the violin.

I know it is just a simple soft music but right in front of my eyes I just saw three girls playing the score and it sounds so beautiful. It sounds beautiful as a symphony should be but difference is that only 3 girls are playing it ... just wow.. and Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru looks so calm and kind of angelic when playing it as if they have no care in the world.

Butch and Boomer's faces was filled with awe and admiration for the girls and now that he I noticed, Boomer was looking straight at Miyako with a look that I can't seem to figure out. And so is Butch at Kaoru . Well, I can't blame them , I am staring at Momoko myself, she just seem so beautiful and gorgeous.. I know they have the same meaning but I assure you I mean it because its true..

Hmmm... that was a bit tiring... I wonder if the boys liked our performance.*smiles inwardly*

"Hey what do you think?" I said

"That was incredible" says Butch. Hey did I see Kaoru blush?

"That was despicably amazing" says Boomer. Hohoho Miyako just blushed! Well I have to admit Boomer is a bit charming.

"Wow you could make those professionals seem like nothing compared to you guys.." says Brick. I felt my cheeks burning as I heard his compliment and I could see that all of us were blushing. I have no idea why the boys were blushing but Brick looks so adorable.

Wait, I haven't thanked them for their compliments.

"Hey thanks for the compliment *smiles*," I said.

"Hey thanks for the compliment *smiles*," Kaoru said.

"Hey thanks for the compliment *smiles*," Miyako said.

We broke into fit of giggles as we said it simultaneously. The boys laughed along as they found it funny.

_That was so cute.. _

The same thought runs in the boys mind as they hear the girls thanked them and they agreed more when they saw the girls broke into a fit of giggle. They laughed along thinking the girls were really fun to be with and they silently thanked the fates for making them meet the girls.

"Hey what time is it?"says Miyako still trying to stop giggling was turning a bit red because of the exhaustion of laughter.

"Uhmmm i think it is *pant* 10 p.m. *pant* ," says Momoko panting after a fit of laughter.

" Oh gosh its late!," says Miyako with a hint of panic. "My grandma will not tolerate this at all! What am I going to do?," says Miyako totally panicking as she was still energized by the laughter.

"Hey Momoko can I sleep at yout house tonight ? I don't think I will make it home and anyway my mom will kill me since I seriously went past curfew *sigh anime style*," says Kaoru.

"Yea me too Momoko, I will call my grandma now just so she won't worry about me," says Miyako while getting her phone .

"Yea I think I need to call my mom now before I get grounded for a year and my allowance cut by I don't know probably 90%.. *sigh in exasperation*," says Kaoru with a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice but nonetheless went to take her phone to text her mom.

"I am fine with you guys staying and my mom and dad is not here , they are at America for another business trip *sigh*... Anyway how about you boys stay for a sleepover huh? I think it would be nice to have you guys as company as you have proven that *giggles*...," says Momoko holding back a giggle.

"Yes I have to agree you boys are fun to be with plus it is very dark outside I don't think you will be able to find your way home..," says Miyako quite worried about the boys.

"Uhmm what do you think Brick should we?," says Boomer evidently wanting to stay probably because of Miyako since he was staring at Miyako for quite a long time...

"Yea sure we can and Miyako is right we probably can't find our way around the place anyway," says Brick while thinking _Well, whats the harm she invited us plus we truly can't find our way home.. we ll we could but lets say I wanna take this chance to get to know Momoko better ... wait am I having a crush on her? Damn.. I hope I am not.._

"Oh yea! thanks bro your the best bro I ever had!," says Butch loudly. He was happy as he wanted to challenge Kaoru in a game of soccer as he concluded that Kaoru was actually a tomboy. And she keeps talking about soccer on the way to Momoko's house so that kinda confirms it.

"Ok now you say I am the best bro you ever had really? *=.='*," says Brick with a hint no, a lot of annoyance in his voice.

"Ok ok guys, time out, I think it is okay you are staying here since I am the one who invited you guys obviously. So... I am going to show you to your room * leading to the room while the boys followed*," says Momoko. " And here is your extra clothes in the drawers * pointing to the top drawers*, here is extra blankets and pillows * opening one of the closets* and here is the bathroom *opening the bathroom door*," says Momoko.

The boys say their thanks to Momoko and went to change their clothes and heard a person stammering.

"Uhm.. ugh.. uhm.."

And there she was still standing at her recent spot while the boys change their clothes.

"*smirked* Like what you see? Momoko?," says Brick smirking and a bit blushing but it was not that visible to the others.

"AHHAHAHhahHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Butch holding his stomach.

Boomer just blushed a dark red and was very embarassed while Momoko turned really red as she saw the boys topless but honestly she just saw Brick... _Wow...he is so ripped...look at those arms...he has such a lean and athletic body. And for a boy with such muscles , he is so graceful as he opened his shirt..whoa..wait.. SNAP OUT OF IT MOMOKO! OK did I just yelled in my mind that is just weird..._

Momoko looked so red... that Brick was smiling a small smile even though he himself did not noticed it.

"WHAT HAPPENED I HEARD LAUGHTER AND WHY I WASN'T LAUGHING!," yelled Kaoru actually seething because of not invited to laugh along...but then she just stood there getting redder by the second...

"Hey whats up? wh-wh-whoah...," stuttered a blushing Miyako.

All the three girls were barely moving.. from their place...

The boys were each blushing a dark red..

And all of them were just staring there until Kaoru snapped out of it and actually grabbed and dragged both of her friends out before any other further embarrassment happens..

"Wh-wh-what hap-p-pened?," stuttered Miyako.

"I think we just saw the boy topless..," says a still dazed Momoko.

"Wow thanks for stating the obvious captain obvious," says a red Kaoru. _Wow.. Butch was just wow... I never thought he would be THAT ripped.. I know he goes hunting and all that but still...wow... His body looks so ... tempting...WAIT I HAVE TO STOP THINKING THOSE GROSS THOUGHTS UGHHHHHHHHH! I AM KAORU MATSUBARA I DO NOT THINK THIS THOUGHTS!...Do I?.._

Miyako was also thinking..

She was well.. thinking about what just happened in other words rewinding what just happened to her a few minuter ago...

_Ok lets see.. Kaoru and I went to change clothes at the rooms that are made just for us and suddenly both of us heard laughter from the boys' room and since Momoko is still not here we thought she was there. Suddenly Kaoru ran towards the room with her face making a weird face as if she is mad, confuzzled or is she just worried?_

_I have no idea... anyway we went to room and ka boooooooooooooommm we saw the boys topless and a red Momoko.. i haven't really noticed the other guys but when I saw Boomer its as if the whole world stop moving...hmmm I wish I could see that again... wait is that even allowed...? Oh well.. *smiled inwardly at her thoughts*_

The girls was thinking their own thought and at the same time , the same thought came across their minds..

_This is going to be a long night..._

This is it for chapter 1!

I hope you enjoyed it because I just wrote this for my entertainment and just thought about posting it so here it is..

Review if you want no one is forcing but please so I want to know if it is good .. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Please.. forgive me for making another replica as I am still a beginner and accidentally did it.. but I did add chapter 2 and i am sorry if it is not good enough...

Bricks Has Fallen

The Sleepover Part One...

_This is going to be a long night.._

_The boys was still standing at their unmoved position since the girls left.._

They were having their own thoughts..

_Momoko looks so adorable when she is blushing and stuttering. I bet she was even redder than my own eyes... I have to say that I have noticed she was here from the beginning and I was just pretending not too since I wanted to know her reaction, and I have only one thing to say.. it was very satisfying ... and then I heard some people coming in ... I think it was Kaoru and Miyako... but I don't really care.. Momoko is the diamond among all glasses in front of my eyes.. Hmmmmm.. she has such a beautiful hair and it looks so smooth and soft that I wish to stroke them until the end... Those eyes are so mesmerizing, anyone that denies that should be sent to the mental hospital wait.. no they should be sent to depths of hell...I think it would be a crime not to be attracted to this pink-eyed angel.. and god... look at those long milky white legs... oh god it looks so tempting.. Girls like her should be banned from ever walking on this planet.. with those gorgeous legs , those perfect lips and those beautiful mesmerizing eyes.. oh yea.. and her body is just so perfect.. and she is just thirteen..._

_Wow... did Miyako just blushed?... I wonder why... and she was very red too... She looks so cute... and yea I know she is beautiful but right then .. all I could see is cuteness all over her.. The blush on her cheeks makes her face even more beautiful than it was before.. Those eyes looks like the pure clean beautiful ocean that is so rare right now... and her blonde hair resemble golden trays of the sun... and it looks like its shining under the light and probably glow in the dark... wow.. just wow.. I am sure there is no other like her.. especially her bubbly personality... that is just way to cute.._

_Wow Kaoru's hot! Especially when she is really red.. I bet she liked what she saw.. I bet my life on it ... *smirk inwardly* .. HAizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... I mean look at those lips.. so full and so perfect.. I wonder what they taste like... well judging from the looks it gonna be wild .. really wild.. and intimate...WAIT GOTTA StOP THINKING THAT I MEAN I JUST MET HER! Haiz... whats wrong with me.. whats up with my perverted thoughts.._

_Am I that attracted to her... OHGOD!... WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! Wait.. Why am I yelling in my head...? This is just too awkward.. even if it is just me and me.. *sweat dropped*..._

All the boys were just standing there... and suddenly there was a loud "HELLO GIRLS!" coming from the living room. The boys snapped out of their thought and hurriedly changed to their prepared clothes.. and coincidentally its all their favorite color which black with red for Brick , blue with black for Boomer and green with black for Butch. All of them were quite happy with their shirts and they pull out a pair of sweatpants for each of them.

"Hello Girls!," greetes someone with an extremely loud voice. Wait I know that voice anywhere *grinned*. " Hannah, you're back! ," I said loudly and I am sure everyone could hear me...

I hugged my dear housekeeper, Hannah Gruen. She is such a lovely woman. She has been taking care of me since I was just 8 years old which is exactly when my parents starting to go on business trips since their business has grown larger since then. She is the one I turn to when I feel lonely and sad, when I am happy or excited. In other words, she is my surrogate mother *smiles inwardly*. My real mother has tried to make time for me, but she rarely has time for me but I don't mind because I know she does care for me. In fact, I am supposed to be there with her at London which where she is if I did not mention earlier, but I love Japan and my mom let me stay with a heavy heart but she knows i will be fine since I was independent from the beginning. Well, like I said I was supposed to go there , with my younger brother, Youchi. He is such a cute boy when he was just 6 which is when he went with my mother to London along with my dad who is permanently staying there until all thing are settled. My mother and Youchi just came two days ago to visit me and check on me, as my mother and brother missed me very much as much as I missed them, but just his morning they have went again and Youchi just celebrated his 10th birthday yesterday with just me and my mother , it was under my happiest moment list. My brother has become into a very handsome boy and I bet he even has his own fan club.. I bet it was very annoying to have girls chasing after you.. well I did not enjoy getting chased by boys... *spine shivered* ... anyway... I forgot to describe my brother.. he has silver hair and teal blue eyes... he has this nonchalant attitude.. kind of like me when I am very quiet... His features followed my father's, while I followed my mother's but my mother's eyes has a darker shade of pink than mine. My mother's eyes is fuchsia while mine is rose...Anyway my mom invited me to London , but I declined again since I love Japan too much and I would miss my friend as I promised to write to her often.. Plus I have been there and I couldn't get rid the feeling that everyone was watching me.. well I guess if you are walking next to a famous businessman , everyone would wonder who you are.. Anyway my parent's business is an academy. Their academy is called Westfield Academy and it is quite popular around Japan and other countries as well thanks to my parents' hard work. The popularity was like catching fire, and with that my parents has succeeded in opening a lot of branches around the globe. The Westfield Academy is known as if you just spoke the two words, you would get the whole community to buzz in excitement.

Anyway back to reality Momoko...

I gave Hannah a big bear hug and she returned it with a bigger one. Kaoru and Miyako joined the hug and it became a big girls' hug. A moment later, I heard someone clearing his throat and found Brick and his brothers staring at us, I kinda saw something playing in their eyes but I can't really point what it was. They were just there smirking at us and i could feel myself burning..

When I turned my head, I saw Kaoru and Miyako were blushing too. I think this day should be called Blushing Day since the girls and I have been blushing since just now!

Hannah Gruen was narrowing her eyes and giving out an aura that is creepily cold and even I was terrified since I have never seen her this way..

As quick as lightning, literally, Hannah went to throw a dagger directly at Brick. I was about to run but then as if on cue, Brick just moved aside as if the dagger was nothing but unfortunately his hair was not that fortunate as it was cut off and now... his hair has become like any normal guy's hair , but it looked so messy and wild, but it is such a good look on him.. It looks so perfect.. the was his messy orange locks was naturally styled ... he looks so stunningly perfect..

"Hey, at least now you are not the only one who has a hair cut Momoko-chan," says brick with a smirk playing at his face. Wow, he just loves to smirk doesn't he.

I felt my cheeks burned more as I realized what he has called me, but surprisingly I don't mind...

"Hannah *calming Hannah* please don't panic, they are my new friends that the girls and I just met and they are also sleeping over so they are kinda our guest tonight... you wouldn't mind right Hannah ? *pouting*," says Momoko praying that Hannah would not mind plus she actually forgotten that Hannah would be coming back tonight since she was so occupied with the girls and boys here.

Hannah Gruen finally give in as she realizes that the boys were Momoko's friends and she could never hurt someone that is so close to Momoko since Hannah cared for Momoko just like her own daughter as she has taken care of Momoko since she was just 3 years old when Momoko's real mother is at work which is most of the time, Hannah Gruen took over as Momoko's surrogate mother. Hannah Gruen gave all her attention to Momoko and give enough love as well as care to her as any mother would do. Surprisingly, even though with all the attention that was given to Momoko, she did not become a spoiled little girl, she was always the modest type, and even though she is the heir to all her parents riches, she never boasted about it, no one else except Kaoru, Miyako and Hannah Gruen knows her little secret. And she really wants to keep it that way..

Hannah Gruen then said, " Well, since you all young lads are Momoko's friends, why don't you introduce yourself and please do explain how did you get here... tis a bit bizarre that you boys are here, and I know Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako are not the type to trust boys easily *the girls blush*, so..? *stare at them a bit confused*,".

The boys nodded at each other and Brick started to introduce himself.

"Well, I am Brick Jojo , I am 13 and I am the oldest out of us three," says Brick and Hannah gruen nodded in understanding that they are actually brothers but a bit confused because they do not look alike but the again so does Youchi and Momoko.

"Uhm... I am Boomer Jojo , I am also 13 and I am the youngest," says Boomer shyly..

"*smirked* I an Butch Jojo, I'm 13 and I am the middle child," says Butch coolly..

Hannah Gruen smiled at them warmly as they continued explaining at their life story along with meeting the three girls..

At last the boys finished explaining, and with that Hannah Gruen smiled at them and give them each a pat on the head to show that she acknowledge them.

"Well, thats settled and my, my ,.. look it is already 8 o'clock, you all must be hungry after all that exhilarating event you all have gone through, wait I know , I bet you all haven't had supper or even lunch based on your story, so.. what do you say to warm mushroom soup,

a batch of banana muffins as well as chocolate chip cookies and... hot chocolate?," says Hannah being the motherly woman she is.

" Well, we say yes!," said the girls at the same time (again), and they broke into another fit of giggles as the boys stared lovingly at the girls.

Hannah Gruen did not miss this and smiled mischievously.

"Well, then I take all of you would like all that in turbo speed why don't you.. and Momoko please go clean and change yourself, you don't want to wear those sun clothing through the whole night right? No, so off you go and boys please wait here in the living room and entertain yourself with some TV and their is some boardgames in the drawers .. so might as well do something while I prepare supper. Ok? ok then off you go... ," says Hannah Gruen while sweeping Brick's freshly cut hair on the floor.

" And Brick I dearly apologies for you hair i was a bit panicked *smiled apologetically* ...," apologized Hannah Gruen.

"Its okay Hannah, I like my new hairstyle plus my head don't feel that heavy anymore," says Brick jokingly.

Hannah Gruen finished sweeping and went into the kitchen and went to prepare supper, while the boys went to switch on the television and found a channel which was airing the story of Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian, they were very absorbed with the movie that , they seem to be hypnotized.

Meanwhile the girls were at Momoko's room , Miyako was checking out Momoko's walking closet which was complete with designer shoes and other accessories. While Kaoru was looking at Momoko's novels and story books as well as her trophies. The trophies consist of first and second places, all from winning writing, rollerskating, cooking and yo-yo competitions.

Momoko was very good at those activities.

But she could never beat Kaoru in any other sports since she simply was not interested in the other sports plus even if she ws interested she could never beat Kaoru since Kaoru was literally the queen of all sports in school.

Miyako was always the belle of the group, and she was always interested in fashion and style. She admittedly fancies herself as a lady with great style. To our sweet Miyako, style will always be the one who attracts attention, and with a mix of her fashion sense ,her natural beauty and a her kind personality, she has become the rose of her school.

While the girls was looking through her stuff, Momoko went to have a an icy cold shower for the night as she felt very sticky. So she might as well have a cold shower to remove the feeling of her hot sweat thats was beginning to stick to her body. As she turned on the shower, she felt the cold water cleansing her and renewing her... She felt refreshed and went to put on soap and wear shampoo followed by her hair conditioner. All of them were in the scent of lovely fragrance of fruits and flowers.

Once she had done she put on her white towel and went out and saw her friends. They were still busy looking at her stuff.. she giggled which caught her friends attention. They stared at each other for quite a long time and from there it has started an awkward silence.. until they laughed humorously at their weird behavior. Momoko finally ceased from her unstoppable laughter and breathed in the air around her and the fragrance of her shampoo filled the air..

She snapped out of her thoughts and went to get her PJs..

It was a simple fitting long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants..

Miyako and Kaoru was wearing a similar clothing and to think they had worn many similar clothing that day..

She went on drying her long hair and when she finished she gestured to the girls that its time to go down. As they went down, a wonderful smell of banana muffins... The girls almost drooled ... but after the momentary admiration of banana muffins they went straight to the kitchen to see if they could be nay help to Hannah Gruen.

When they have arrived at the kitchen, Hannah Gruen was setting up the table at the dining table at the dining room. They asked if they could help in any way, even Kaoru decided to help and this seem extremely fishy to the eyes of Miyako , Momoko and even Hannah Gruen.

They were eyeing Kaoru suspiciously and the same thought came to mind..

_Butch_

They all smiled a silly smile when they all thought of this ..

Hannah Gruen assigned the girls to different duties. Momoko made the mushroom soup and chocolate chip cookies, Miyako was in charge of the drinks which is hot chocolate and an addition of strawberry milkshake. Kaoru who wanted to help was asked to make sausage rolls which Hannah Gruen taught to make an in just five minutes, Kaoru managed to figure out what to do.

Momoko was done with the mushroom soup and the batch of chocolate chips. She decided to add something else to the menu which is lemon meringue pie. She smiled as she remembered Youchi's face when he was delightfully enjoying her lemon meringue pie.

"_This is so delicious Momoko-neechan, this is better than the gourmet chef's in our house in London *licking his lips*," says Youchi._

"_Thanks You-chan, do you want some for your trip back? Because I can make some and you eat it on the way there.." says Momoko with a smile._

"_Yes thank you Momoko-neechan..," says Youchi giving a rare smile to his big sister. Youchi rarely smiles especially to his classmates that are girls.. He really dislikes them as he thinks them as 'old hags' but this did not stop the girls from going after him and to think he is just 8 years old and he already have_ _a fan club from girls of many levels which either think he is cute or thought that his cold attitude is cool._

Momoko unconsciously smiled at the memory as she continued making her pie.

When she put it into the oven, Miyako was already done with her drinks and surprisingly Kaoru was done too.

"I am never gonna go into the kitchen again...," says Kaoru with a promising tone.

Miyako and Momoko laughed because they now how much Kaoru hated the kitchen from the start but they also figured out why did she helped anyway..

"Kaoru we never even asked for you help, you volunteered remember?," says Miyako teasingly.

"Yes, Kaoru I wonder why.. *putting on a teasing thoughtful face*," says Momoko barely hiding her uncontrolled giggle.

"Well I wanted to help!," yelled Kaoru getting a bit red as she thought of the real reason.

_AAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHH WHY DID I HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE..._

_NOW THEY ARE SUSPICIOUS AND THEY ARE EVEN TEASING ME !_

_UGH... but then again I do know.. but I am not sure.. since I met Butch.. I felt.. different... No,n-no,no,no...I can't fall in love i, I am Kaoru Matsubara the girl who will never fall in love again! UGhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Kaoru mentally shook her head and the other just stared at her, noticing this she guicky said "Hahahahah *laughed awkwardly* I am fine nothing to worry about here ," says Kaoru obviously lying and the other id not bought it either but decided to kept quiet and turned away to do their own chores, Kaoru sweat dropped in relief that the others let it go..

_Ting!_

Momoko's pis is done and it smelt heavenly as Miyako and Kaoru breathe in the scent of Momoko's lovely lemon meringue pie.

"Ooooo Momoko I can't wait to taste your pie, your cooking is the best!," squealed Miyako with a but if a giggle.

"Yea Momoko I don't know how could you make it so delicious, but I have to say, if I thought all pies were the same, I would be mistaken because your pie has always seem to be different and have a more unique taste than other," says Hannah Gruen feeling a swell of pride in her chest as she has always adored her surrogate daughter.

"In other words , it is always spectacular!," shouted Kaoru with full of excitement.

Momoko giggled and blushed by her companions' comments and even though she is always showered with compliment such as theirs, she was still not use to it.

They all lay the food and drinks on the dining table fit for 8 people but there was only seven in counting.

The boys were still glued to the movie until the ending and decided to enjoy the ending melody of the movie until they have smelt the wonderful smell of delicious food. Their mouths watered at the scent of the food and heard a voice yelling.

"Boys, if you want to eat you better hurry because the food looks extremely scrumptious!," yelled Hannah Gruen from the dining room.

The boys actually jumped off the sofa and went straight to the dining room. Their eyes widen as they saw the amount of food laying across the dining table.

The boys quickly chose a seat and waited for the other to be seated.

After all the food has been laid and all the girls has been seated all of them said..

"Bon appetit!."

They all tucked in and murmurs of "this is delicious" , "pass the ketchup", "give me another slice" were heard all around the table.

"Wow this lemon pie is delicious.. *taking another piece*," says Brick and Momoko smiled at him grateful for the compliment.

"Yea and this hot chocolate is the best I have ever tasted," says Boomer drinking it with a dreamy expression, Miyako giggled.

"Yea those are great but I love this sausage rolls , it is rocks!," says Butch chewing the sausages, while Kaoru blushed.

The girls were silently thanking the compliments given in their minds.

"By the way , really Hannah, how did you manage to cook all this delicious food in just ... *counting in his mind* two hours?," says Boomer thoughtfully and Butch as well as Brick nodded turning to Hannah Gruen gentle expression.

"Well, boys if you want to know, the girls helped me, Momoko handled the chocolate chips, mushroom soup and lemon meringue pie *looking at Brick* , Miyako has done the hot chocolate *looking at Boomer* and strawberry milkshake, lastly Kaoru did the sausage rolls *looking at Butch* that she has learnt to make in just 5 minutes! Girls thank you I must say that all this food was like gourmet made!," says Hannah Gruen with a thankful smile to the girls.

"Hannah, your banana muffins will always be the best in the whole wide world!," says Momoko putting on a silly smile but in Brick's opinion she looks so adorable...

Hannah Gruen hugged Momoko lovingly just like any mother would do to her daughter.

They all have finished eating and by that time it was 11 o'clock.

The girls have discussed and they have decided to do the sleepover in the playroom which has its own private library meant for Momoko to read or write anytime she wants along with a plasma TV, and a playstation.

The boys were quite astounded even though they know the house was a bungalow, it couldn't really fit those thing could it?

The girls smiled mysteriously and asked the boys to help them carry the sleeping bags and other stuff to go to the playroom.

The boys just shrugged and follow the girls and they have stopped to a two-door entrance. It a simple white entrance but it has its own unique carvings as the carvings were very delicate as if the creator was creating his own butterfly.. It was beautiful no doubt.

The boys' curiosity arouse as they watched the girls opening the door. The door was slowly pushed open bit by bit... and finally they got to see a room that was probably grander than any King's and Queen's bedroom.

The walls were rich red , the draperies were golden yellow and there were a lot of shelves of book everywhere and the most surprising thing was they were staircases all around the place and it was either going up to next floor above them or going down where there is more floors to be explored. Conclusively, it was spectacularly amazing!

The boys were very awed with the place but they seem to notice there was a lot of shelves so they were wondering where are the TV and the Playstation... The girls noticed the confused faces and they lead the boys to another room but they have to go through a lot of staircases... Butch actually count them and said

"5 staircases just to get to the playstation and TV.."

"Hehehe... sorry.. I did not mean for you to get tired.. it is kinda a daily routine for me to do this so I guess I was not that much affected..," says Momoko with an apologetic smile.

The boys and girls laid their sleeping bags and arranged them selves in a parallel line, boys on the right and girls on left , they sat opposites, Brick to Momoko, Boomer to Miyako and Butch and Kaoru.

"Hey what should we do now?," asked Boomer with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, what are we gonna do?," asked Miyako wearing the same expression.

"Let's tell some scary stories!," says Butch while smirking at Kaoru while thinking..

_I bet I could make you scared little Kaoru-chan... _

and the games begin..

Sorry not that satisfying?

sorry

coz i am a bit busy exams coming

wish me luck :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the next chapter

After all those stimulating studying and revising ... I finally got time to update this story...

I am very sorry to make you waiting and more sorry if this chapter is not satisfying .. I will make it up in the next chapter probably full of ideas of mine since I experienced them :)

P.S Credits to Xythri as I got all of the scary stories from this gifted author :)

Bricks Has Fallen

Chapter 3 : Sleepover in a huge playroom...

_I bet I could make you scared Little Kaoru-chan_

_and the games begin..._

The boys smiled evilly ... until the girls felt a shiver run down their spine..

The boy smirked at each other while thinking of the many stories that they had heard from their late parents specifically their dad , their dad was always the cheerful and probably the prankster of the family, Butch had inherited that particular trait.. While Brick and Boomer followed by their mom who was a prankster herself but she is much more to vengeful or you could say she loves to counter the prank with any pranks , most of the time a prank that involves food..

Their family was not well off like other families.. but they are a very happy family as they are always the voice of fun and joy not caring whether is day or night.

They missed those times.

They unconsciously sighed at the memory, while the girls just stared at them weirdly , Kaoru was totally pissed at their behavior, so she just hit their heads.. hard... Well this is Kaoru we're talking about.

The boys totally snapped out off their trance of memories as they felt heavy pressure on their heads ... and it hurts... a lot...

_What was that anyway... its as if a huge boulder hit my head._. thought the boys.

They were rubbing their heads as they try to soothe the pain.

They heard laughter and say the girls laughing, Kaoru was practically rolling on the floor. Butched smiled mischievously at her thinking of who knows what..

_Kaoru.. Kaoru let's see who's laughing after this... Kaoru-chan.._

_Ow... Momoko...She has such an angelic laugh ... but Kaoru hitting my head was TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!... but still she looks so cute still *smirk inwardly*..._

_OOOOWWWWW... My head still hurts! Ouch Ouch Ouch... Haizzz why this __**always**__ happen to me when I DAYDREAM!... Oh... Miyako's laughing *smiled silly* she looks so adorable.. why does she always look adorable in anything she do.. I wonder is she looks cute when she is mad... most people don't but.. then again .. this is Miyako..._

Different thoughts ran through their mind but all of them have one thing in common.. their girls...

The girls was still laughing and this time louder... and all of them were practically rolling on the floor. Kaoru was unstoppable with her uncontrollable laughter as he was holding her stomach as it was very painful...

After the laughter ceased and the painful moans stopped. The girls and boys just stared at each other..

"Mou! Why did you girls do that to us , we have done nothing wrong...," says Boomer pouting a bit as he says it.

"Yea, whats up with that.. we weren't daydreaming too long were we?," asked a still hurt Brick as he rubbed his head but still having a smirk on his face which Momoko was very annoyed about. Well.. who in pain would smirk as if he is having the best time of his life anyway.

"Kaoru... *glaring at Kaoru but Kaoru just looked away and she was suddenly very interested with the walls as she was whistling a weird tune* You know... if you wanted to touch me , you should have just asked you know... *smirked* ," said Butch with an air of arrogance.

"Wh-wh-what! NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVEN TOUCH YOU!," yelled a very red Kaoru.

"How about in heaven then? It will be much more peaceful to touch me there won't it, Kaoru-chan," says Butch a bit mischief playing in his eyes..

"Okay, okay guys.. what happened already happened dear brothers.. we can't do anything about it...but... well... punish you three naughty little girls.. *smirked*.. ," says Brick mischievously...

"Uhmmm ... thats right.. but the night is still young and lets hear some of those stories first.. *smirked*," says Boomer catching up to his brothers.

The girls sigh in relief but did not show it, Kaoru was not that relieved as she saw Butch grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok then lets make this interesting, we would tell riddles and stories plus we would be in groups, the girls and boys , got it?," says Momoko anxious to hear what the boys have to tell.

"Ok then, we accept those terms and who would start you guys or us?," says Brick smirking.

"How about you guys, I want to know what do you have to say.. *smirking*," says Momoko a glint playing in her eyes.

"Ok then, I am going first," says Butch confidently.

"W-wait! Lets make our surrounding more scarier! *taking out a red tinted nightlight, and plugging it to the nearest plug holes*...," says Miyako excitedly.

"Ah... Much better now there is that spooky scary aura around us... ," she said.

The lights was switched off and the only light that remains was the red tinted nightlight, making the room looks a bit creepy and spooky.

"Hmm ... ok then which one should I tell first...oh yes... how about this..," says Butch with an evil glint in is eyes.

"Kitsu is an adventurous young man. He goes to wherever his feet lead him to. And along with this man's adventurousness is his luck's own adventures.

…The reason why he got lost in this forest.

Night is coming by quickly and there is no way he's getting out of the forest before the sun sets.

He finds a place where he could spend the night, safe from the creatures that lurk outside.

He has found a place where he could spend the night, safe from the creatures that lurk outside.

The neat little cabin is a very welcoming sight for Kitsu.

He knocks. Nobody answers. He knocks again. No answer again. Thinking no one is home, he tries to turn the doorknob. And the door opens.

"Ah, to hell with it. No one's home anyway." Kitsu says as he goes into the cabin. "Sorry for intruding."

The bed at the corner is the one thing that tempted Kitsu onto _breakingintothehouse_.

A breath of relief falls from his lips as he lays himself down on the soft bed. He turns to his side. He frowns at the portraits hanging from the opposite wall. They are portraits of different people. Portraits of hideous looking people.

Kitsu gets uncomfortable, feeling as if all the faces in the portraits are staring straight at him.

"Tch." He grunts before pulling the blankets over his head. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kitsu has had a good night's sleep. Soft bed and pillows and a warm blanket. It seems nobody owns this little cabin after all. Turning on his side to stretch he—he's gone stiffly still.

When he looks up, he finds out that there are no portraits there, only windows.," finished Butch with an air of darkness.

"W-windows... I thought there were portraits ... wait .. does that mean ... they were.. oh..," says Miyako innocently, but she was obviously scared.

The girls felt a shiver went down their spine as they imagined it and immediately shook their heads vigorously.

"That was actually a good one.. for a person like yourself," says Kaoru, quite astonished that she even said those lines.

"Hmmmm... agree that was a very good one...," says Momoko a bit shaken up..

"Wow.. you think THAT was scary.. there is a whole lot more coming girls..," says Brick with a smile playing at his lips.

Momoko felt a surge of curiousity went through her veins.

"You guys have more stories..?," asked Momoko innocently just like a little kid.

"Yea we do.. when we go around places.. we meet people.. like hunters, farmers and sometimes just old folks in the park.. They told us a lot of stories such as legends and horror stories. But the one that Butch told you was from our dad.. Our dad loved to tell us ghost stories... he will tell u s every night before we sleep.. and its kinda weird.. because without the stories we have bad nights.. but with them... we have peaceful dreamless sleeps..," explained Boomer reminiscing the past with his parents.

The boys felt a bit down thinking about it as even though they rarely thought about their parents due to their busy work but when they do think about it, they felt sad and a bit of grief but they also felt peace as they know their parents are never gonna suffer again.

The girls noticed the boys behavior immediately. They decided to brighten up the mood.

"Hey guys.. *the boys looked up* you know what, your not the only one who have stories ye know *sticking out tongue*," says Momoko playfully, as she was resting on her stomach.

"Oh really?," said the boys simultaneously with growing curiosity playing in their eyes as if they are going to a new adventure.

"Oh yes but well ours is not scary as scary as yours...," says Momoko nodding to Kaoru and Miyako,

"Well.. we don't really care!... just tell us we promise to listen and not laugh or humor it in any way *making a pout*," says Boomer.

"Ok then... but are you really sure... * All of them nodded* ...this is my story.. I have heard it from my mom who just went back to London yesterday..," says Momoko in a matter-of-fact tone. Kaoru and Miyako smiled at each other knowingly

" Well here it goes...,"

"An old woman crossed the street," She paused then looked at everyone else. They were eager to hear the next lines. "A car ran into her."

"Before she died, she drew a circle on the ground using her blood. And inside the circle was another circle. Inside the smaller circle was an X."

"The police came shortly after. They drew it on a piece of paper and tried to ask the old woman's relatives and friends what the message meant. Nobody knew. One day, they ran into a shaman and decided to ask him. They explained to him what happened, and he said to throw the piece of paper away. The police said that they would pay him a large amount just to know the meaning behind the strange image. So the shaman told them what it meant."

"There was nobody–" Momoko drew an X in the air. "–inside–" then a circle around the X. "the _car_." And then lastly, she drew a large circle around the smaller one and the X.

Everyone was silent..

They were quite shaken by the story. But there is one thing they all agree, even Butch agrees...

_Momoko is way too good in horror story telling.._

" That was scary...and uhhh... how did the woman knows that there was no one in the car...," asked Boomer in a shaky voice...

" Yea.. h-h-h-ow does she know... ," asked Miyako stuttering never actually expecting this story.

"The spirit which drove the car, possessed the woman," says Momoko in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well... I think thats time out.. I need some sleep..," says Kaoru hidiing the fact that she was actually too shaken by the story.

"Owhhhh *cutely* Kaoru-chan... don't sleep yet.. the fun has just begun..," says Butch.

"Ok.. I think Kaoru is right coz now is midnight if you haven't noticed. And honestly after the 'hannah-throwing-a-knife-at-me-incident'.. so I think its better we sleep.. anyways I feel so tired..," says Brick with a yawn and Butch was nodding sleepily at him as Boomer tuck himself in...

"Ok then guys.. I guess its time to tuck in..," says Momoko sleepy herself.

Kaoru was already snoring in her sleeping bed and Miyako was making her bed more comfortable.d

All of them slept soundly .. except for Miyako and Boomer.

Both of them had a bit of disturbance in their dreams as they began to imagine both of the stories that has been told by Butch and Momoko.

Please review and tell me all your disappointments and your point of view of this chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That morning, the girls woke up first as they felt something warm around them, as they opened their eyes , they were shocked to see the boys hugging them tightly from the back especially Boomer to Miyako.

The girls struggled to break free but their efforts were in vain as the boys hugged them quite tightly. Kaoru did not stop struggling as she was highly uncomfortable in the arms of Butch, but honestly, secretly she enjoyed being in his arms without any reason, she just felt like it.. and so did the other girls..

So the girls decided to stop struggling and went to sleep as they cuddled in the boys' arms which was very muscular as the effect of hunting and all they have done for survival.

The girls and boys slept until 10 in the morning when Hannah Gruen saw them in situation which was the boys hugging the girls by the waist from behind..

They were in a messy state but in a way they look quite perfect just like a picture from any album.

Hannah Gruen took her time observing the situation and at last she left them alone.

As she was closing the door , a smile was plastered on her face as she closed the door. She leaned on the door thinking.. _This is going to be a wonderful summer... _and she walked away with an elegant manner that any lady or duchess would have.

Brick started to wake up with a shock as he was hugging Momoko. He enjoyed the view as in his point of view , he is seeing a sleepy pink angel.

As Brick was still staring at _his_ angel, Butch was already waking up and enjoying his _sexy _angel. Kaoru has not noticed it, but her PJ's were hitching up a bit, giving quite a view for Butch. Butch was actually tempted but he resisted as he knows the consequences, so instead he tried to wake his angel.

Well for the blues, Miyako is the one who woke up first as she smiled at the boy who was cuddling her tightly and in a way, quite comfortable around her.

_He looks so adorable. Adorable like a big teddy bear!_

Miyako giggled at the thought and Boomer started to arouse from his not-so-pleasant sleep. He was having a nightmare about the stories that had been told by Momoko and Butch which he honored as the best horror story-teller ever.

He noticed Miyako immediately as he noticed her beautiful radiant smile, and her rosy cheeks that looks like porcelain.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Momoko was shaken by Butch and Brick.

"Momoko...Momoko... wake up..," says Brick with a gentle tone. Same goes to Butch as he was trying to wake Kaoru up.

"Hmmm... the answer is 27 Miss Keane...," murmured Momoko sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"SHE GOALS!," yelled Kaoru, totally surprising Butch as he tumbled backward at the sudden outburst.

Everyone were pretty much wide awake after the Kaoru's outburst.

They all stared at Kaoru who was standing up after her sudden outburst in a victory position.

Kaoru just noticing the situation, stared at them back with the stare of 'what did I just do?'. While, they stared at her with a ' I have no idea what happened..'.

At last, the silence went a little too long and the tension was getting thinner as Kaoru dropped from her position as she was tired of posing in such a ridiculous way, the others immediately burst into fitful laughters as they were totally feeling awkward after the silence of awkwardness.

Slowly all of them start panting for air and rubbing their stomach as it was painful to laugh out loud.

Suddenly a creaking sound was heard accompanied with footsteps which were getting nearer.

All of them stood still until the door was opened by Hannah Gruen who was checking on them.

"What are you all still doing here?," said Hannah Gruen with a strict tone.

"You are suppose to bath and eat breakfast and I am sure yo don't want any cold breakfast don't you. Plus, girls I will need you in the kitchen, you must learn to be proper ladies thats are capable of doing anything in the house as well as work outside , am I correct ? *looking at the three girls, while the girls just nodded their heads in affirmation*... ok then, now go take your bathes and hurry up.. breakfast would be done in 30 minutes.. so chop chop !," says Hannah Gruen with a caring tone.

The boys and girls cleaned the play room before taking their bathes. As they went out of the door, the boys had a feeling that they would meet this room again very soon...

The girls all went to their own rooms, Miyako and Kaoru has their rooms specially prepared by Momoko herself.

They all went went to take a refreshing shower and have done their own daily beauty regime.

Momoko was in her bathroom , in her bath tub which could be found in any luxurious suite in any hotels.

She calmly scrubbed her body clean with a herb bar soap all over her body. Then she rinsed herself . She felt calm every time she showers especially in the morning. Next, she put on shampoo thats was strawberry scented, which is also her favorite scent.

She took time to wash her hair as she untangled her long hair as she enjoyed the smell of her shampoo. Next she rinse her hair and put conditioner to her hair to soften it.

Once she's done , she fully rinsed herself again and put on a fluffy white towel covering her chest till her thighs.

She went to a full body mirror that was hanged on the wall of the bathroom, and saw her full reflection .

She saw a pink-eyed girl with long creamy white legs completed with curves that could make boys drool.

Sometimes, Momoko does not believe that the girl she saw was her, as she always thought of herself as an average or perhaps lower despite all the fanboys she's getting.

She is a modest girl, as well as talented but in all honesty , she is also insecure. She is the type of girl which thinks a lot, not too much like a fuss, but her thoughts came in randomly and come out in such an irregular rate. Her thoughts are always busy with questions about the world around her, surrounding and people as well as other living things.

Momoko just shook her head with disbelief and sighed as she went out of her bathroom into her bedroom, her walls were cream white, as a comfortable looking bed was placed against a wall that was facing a balcony that has sunlight rays that was flowing into the room. The furnitures were all modern-like, and all of it compliments the room pretty well...

Momoko went to her walk-in closet and chose a simple outfit which consists of snow pink colored long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue fitting jeans completed with a pair of cinnamon pink and white trainers.

She wore the headband that she had worn the day before.

She went to her full body mirror and observed her reflection . She was finally satisfied with her appearance and went out of her room with as story book at hand.

As she went out , a serene smile graced on her beautiful face.

Kaoru went to her prepared room and immediately jumped onto her bed which was jade and emerald green. She smiled as Momoko has made this room specially for her. The whole room was exactly Kaoru's taste, the color , the style and the theme.

After 15 minutes of daydreaming, she stood up and went to the bathroom. It was as huge as Momoko's bathroom and exactly the same except that its is dark green.

She took of her clothes and submerged herself into the warm water. She felt calm as she felt the water invading to every pores of her body.

She slowly rinsed herself cleanly and took a eucalyptus scented bar soap and scrubbed her whole body making her feel so cool and fresh.

Next she put on her shampoo which has the same scent as her bar soap. She washed her short hair and it should only take a short time but Kaoru took her time.

She slowly massaged her scalps , cleaning it and making her blood circulate. Her scalp was seriously feeling fresh and cool , this satisfies Kaoru greatly as she rinsed her whole body.

She went out of the tub and took a towel as she walk towards the door. She dried herself up and went into her walk-in closet which was completed with outfits in her color all picked out by Miyako, Momoko, and herself. To be reminded, it was also picked out by Miyako.

So, in this moment the closet is completed with dresses and casual clothes, which Kaoru has pleasantly chose casual since she has no reason to wear 'dresses' on a warm summer day and she even do not wear dresses.

She chose a simple short sleeve black shirt with dark blue jeans completed with a simple white belt hanging on her hips. Next she chose a simple pair of black converse to complete her look. Her hair was her usual which was _messy style._

Her hair is short but not as short as you think, it is in messy style, but in a way it looked perfect on her, and she still could look like a girl, only Kaoru could pull that off especially with her fine feminine features that she has but does not admit it.

She went to look at herself at her full body length mirror, and she was satisfied with her reflection , which was herself being her not anyone else.

She went out of her room with a smirk of anxiety.

Miyako hummed as she went into the tub. Her bathroom was similar to the other girls just that the color was a bit lighter. Her tub was already filled bubbles of soap.

She submerged herself into the bubbly water, feeling energized as the water cooled her nerve system. She scrubbed herself clean as she felt the calming sensation went through her veins, relaxing her immensely as it refreshes her.

She took a bottle of shampoo that smelled like bluebells and poured it all over her hair. She happily hummed a happy tune while she washed her golden threads of hair. She smiled as she rinse all over and took her favorite bluish white fluffy towel.

She smiled as she went into her wardrobe which is the same as the girl but the outfits were mostly blue in color. She chose a blue blouse with bubble sleeves matched with a knee-length skirt completed with a pair of white flats. She also let down her golden hair from her pig tails and put on a blue headband.

She went out if the room with a smile on her happy face.

As the girls closed their doors, they heard the same click as the doors were completely shut. They each saw that they have went out at the same time, making them smile at each other as they thought of the same thing.

_Best friends and sisters forever..._

All of them smiled at this thought.

They went straight down the stairs together having a calm silent aura around them.

They reached the last step and did a turn to the kitchen where they could here eggs sizzling on a pan by Hannah. Momoko smiled and gave her dear housekeeper a hug from behind which startled the dear old woman. Hannah Gruen smiled as she saw her surrogate daughter and patted her head.

"Well, now that you are here, you will help me in the kitchen like a lady you all will be one day," says Hannah with a tone that says you must do this or you will fail in life...

The girls nodded in acceptance of their assignment.

Kaoru laid out the eating utensils on the table and made drinks for breakfast. She started with a simple orange juice but adding ice and made it look fancy.

Then, she took cool refreshing milk in flavors of strawberry which was Momoko's favorite, chocolate , her favorite and vanilla, Miyako's favorite.

She prepared glasses and costers for the drinks. After doing all that, she decided to make dessert. She chose a simple dish which was fruits, fresh ones, and she knows where to find them. With that, she decided to go to an orchard nearby where all the fresh fruits could be found.

"Hannah, I want to go to the orchard nearby, I'll be back in a while, do not start breakfast without me or else you will not taste my delicious dessert!," says Kaoru as she went out through the backdoor located in the back of the kitchen.

_Hmmmm... Kaoru's fruit dessert is always delicious... _thought Miyako with a smile as she made butter milk buns which was according to her fan club, a delicious meal anytime and any place! But its true as Momoko and Kaoru agreed but they never exaggerated as they know Miyako does not like to be praised too much especially in public.

These three girls know each other well even though they are not childhood friend and what not.

They have just met each other and could communicate well with each other despite their different likes and dislikes.

Well, opposite do attract no matter what in life.

They have never believed that ' If you have been friends for a long time with a classmate or an ally means that they must be _best friends_'

They believed that as long as the person you are with makes you happy, comfortable and always there when needed no matter what the situation is or how far they are, they always find a way to communicate even if it is just a need to comfort.

And this is what the three girls did, its hard to describe their friendship. No one could, other people are still surprised they actually became friends due to their differences, but in their friendship, difference is not a liability, all they need is faith, trust and love just like in any love relationship you could find anywhere around the globe.

Their friendship is indescribable, one this is sure, there is no happy ending for them if the other is not there, as their lives are not completed without each other and its more like their lives were entwined in a way that only God could make it that way.

Momoko was making french toast with cinnamon as she decorated them with berries that could be picked in her garden. Her creation was more to artistic but its always and never fails to be delicious like any gourmet cooking.

She smiled as she has done the last of the french toast and moved on to making blueberry pancakes, her favorite meal to make as it was easy. Momoko prepared all the ingredients needed and start cooking her pancakes , making a note to make enough for 7 people. Momoko sweat dropped as she noticed that she needs to make a lot of pancakes. With that thought, she started quickly in making the batter for her famous pancakes.

While, Momoko and Miyako were doing their own meals as Kaoru went to collect fruits, Hannah was looking for the boys which she found in the living room, the boys were wearing simple black shirts and blue denims completed with black converse of their respective colors.

The boys did not notice Hannah Gruen was in the living room as they were engrossed at a channel which was surprisingly the national geographical channel. The boys kept muttering things like.

"Thats where rabbits are.. I am gonna hunt them in there next time.."

"Oooooooooo... thats how to make a proper bow.."

"Thats how to make your painting better..."

In other words, they were very fascinated. Hannah Gruen smiled warmly at their naive behavior and shook her hear in disbelief .

" Breakfast is done!," yelled the girls from the kitchen. The boys instinctively looked at the direction of the kitchen which was where Hannah was standing and ran towards it, Hannah's eyes widen as she suddenly imagined a a rampage of elephants going towards her. She immediately moved away from the door as the boys ran into the kitchen with a speed that could humiliate the cheetah.

The girls were placing all the food on the table while Kaoru was putting the finishing touch to her dessert and put all of her dessert into the fridge to be cooled.

The girls were finished but suddenly the door opened with _BANG!_ The girls dropped whatever that they have held which was mostly cooking utensils.

They have just cleaned the frying pans, spoons and bowls they have used to cook breakfast, but now all the effort of scrubbing pans were wasted as it all dropped on the floor making the utensils dirty as the girls were getting beet red angry at the boys which makes the boys frightened..

"Uh-uh-u-h-uh.. s-s-s-s-sorry.. for the me-m-m-m-ess.. We will c-c-l-l-l-lean uu-u-p for you.. ," says Boomer in a stuttering timid voice.

"Yea.. don't worry... we will clean up, right Butch *elbowing Butch at his stomach while smiling nervously*," says Brick feeling as if cool breezes keep blowing at his neck when he saw Momoko's glare which was scary and cute at the same time.

Boomer was too scared to look up as he was ashamed at his behavior especially in front of Miyako.

Butch did not meet any of the girls' eyes as he was sure that he will meet devil's eyes, but when he did look at Kaoru's eyes, they wee full of laughter, in fact all of the girls' were laughing , Kaoru looked like an angel through Butch's eyes.

The girls stopped laughing and looked at the boys' faces which were very humorous as they were just staring and gaping at the girls as if they have seen pikachu being real life.

The girls kept looking at them and finally spoke up, saying that they should clean up which they did in a split second, and in just a few moments, all of them were sitting around the table .

They all ate their breakfast which the boys enjoyed very much as they compliment each girls.

In the end, they all have decided to go out on an 'adventure' as Boomer put it.

Momoko wore rollerskates, while Kaoru used a skateboard, and Miyako used a bicycle.

The boys just walk as they decided to have a little exercise like they always do everyday through their hunting.

They made their way out of the house.

All of the thought of the same thing .. _This is gonna be a great day..._


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 Hope You Enjoy it , Please review if you must

The boys and girls went to the orchard to pick up fruits for their future snack as the girls had brought picnic baskets from a nearby shed which was filled with peculiar equipments. In fact, it was too small to even become a shed, its more to a house to be exact.

They have collected a lots of fruits such as strawberries, kiwis, mangoes, papayas, blueberries and lots of others.

"You know, this is a good day to play our instruments," says Kaoru with a calm tone that was rarely heard from her voice.

"Yea, you are right, but too bad that we did not even think about bringing our instruments," says Momoko in a exasperated tone.

"Oh, maybe we could go back to the house, its not that far..," says Miyako while jumping happily.

"Hmmm Momoko are you up for it?," asked Kaoru questioningly.

Momoko just nodded as she stood up and began walking towards her summer home. Miyako and Kaoru followed suit as they leave the boys behind to relax against an oak tree they were resting under.

Brick looked at their disappearing figures and let his mind rest.

Boomer was humming while lying down on soft grass that seem to be tickly in his opinion.

Butch was walking around as he seems to be trying to remember a certain memory as he saw the big oak tree. It was almost there in his grasp but for some reason he can't remember a thing..

He let out a sigh that has gone noticed by his brothers, but they decided to ignore it.

After 30 minutes, the boys felt as if the girls have taken too long to take their instruments. But they decided to wait 10 more minutes before they set off to find them and anyway the girls know this part of the woods far better than they do.

"Hey I realized something, doesn't Miyako play the piano?" asked Boomer curiously.

"Oh yeah, wait... how are they going to carry a huge piano here..," says Butch making a blank face as he finds it weird to imagine 3 girls trying to carry a huge piano to the oak tree.

"Maybe, they have a smaller piano?" said Brick who does not seem convince of his own words.

The boys wondered out loud as they began to imagine more peculiar ways to carry a piano. Each imaginative suggestion just got weirder than the previous suggestion. After thinking about the piano for a full 20 minutes, they saw the girls' figure coming towards them, and to their surprise the girls were not even carrying any piano.

Momoko was carrying her violin case while Kaoru was blowing her flute as they walk, and Miyako was holding a traveling size piano that is needed to be blown to hear its music. The girl seem to be complimenting Kaoru as she played a nice composition of ' Amazing Grace'. Kaoru was shrugging the compliments as if her performance was not much but without her admitting it, she loves it when Miyako and Momoko compliments her, it makes her feel appreciative to those around her.

The girls were walking slowly feeling the soft summer breezes that are blowing against them. The girls saw the boys and walked faster as they saw the boys were staring directly at them.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long..," said Miyako apologetically, as expected from her. Momoko and Koaru both nodded in agreement as they prepared their instruments. Momoko was putting on rozene on her bow while Kaoru was wiping her flute with a special soft cloth.

"So, what song are you gonna play for us today?" asked a curious brick with his eyes looking as if their storming. Momoko stared at those beautiful rare red eyes. They were crimson, so perfect on him, completed with that lips that seems too perfect, as his hair was now short, it made such a compliment to Brick's face. His bangs were covering his eyes, but his eyes being the rare color it is , shone through his ginger bangs.

Momoko snapped out of it while thinking that she even had the nerve to even think about boys and their looks. She is not that type of girl. She is suppose to be the cool, calm, sarcastic and cold person that her friends know. She was never boy-crazy and she does not want to star it in anyway the circumstance it will be. She was always quiet and _different _ as the people surrounding her concluded. She does not mind being _different_ as her mother says she is different but in a very good way as her mother told her she is different because she is _special _, she did not believe that but she cannot help but feel that she is indeed special in a way and with her friends, she has a feeling that they feel the same, anyway every human is special no more no less. But Momoko was confuzzled, she does not know what is she going through.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was wiping her flute as what the author has said. But in all honesty, the flute was already too clean, she was looking at the reflection made by the flute which was her surrounding. She saw the blue sky, birds flying and Butch's face. Wait? Butch's face? Kaoru stared at her flute much closer and that just made Butch's face looked as if it has been cut off as she only saw his cute nose. Cute? Kaoru shook the thought off as she find it preposterous to think that Butch's nose was _cute._

Kaoru suddenly found Butch right in front of her.

He was just there staring at her. Kaoru was getting red as she felt a gush of blood flowing to her cheeks. But then, she realized he was not looking at her, he was looking at her _flute._ Kaoru felt relieved but at the same time she felt _hurt._

_No, it cannot be hurt. I just met him... It does not mean anything.._

Butch was staring at the flute as he thought that flute was kind of _beautiful_ as he put it. He seems to think that it suits Kaoru pretty darn well. The flute was beautiful, as beautiful as its owner.

_I could not help but see that Kaoru is beautiful but she tends to hide it, I know someday, I am going to reveal that beauty of hers to the world, I want to see those emerald eyes shine with happiness, hear her ecstatic laughter that sounds so heart-warming to my ears, and for once I felt I belonged when I am around her._

Butch almost slapped himself for thinking like that , he thinks that he felt belong anywhere where his brothers are. They are his brothers after all. So, Butch push that '_extravagant_' thought to the very back of his mind. He decided not to _ever_ think about that again, its too much for a boy to handle he decided.

The girls were getting ready to play while the boys find a comfortable place to sit. Brick has chosen the stump of the oak tree, while Butch was sitting on one of the sturdy branches of the oak tree and Boomer was simply sitting on the grass which is quite soft enough to be a fluffy bed.

The girls prepared themselves and beautiful music could be heard, it was dramatic, it sounds so sad, and so breath-taking. It was soulful and yet so inspiring.

When the girls was done playing, the boys felt that they missed that melodious composition that seem to be so addictive and to end their agony , they decided to ask.

"What was that song?" said the boys simultaneously and surprisingly they did not even laugh when they did this, so the girl thought it was pretty serious. So they answered them, " Its _Sad Violin, _it is mainly violin, but we made it so it could fit three instruments, the flute and the piano."

The boys listened intently and nodded in understanding. The girls looked at the boys nudging at each other as the boys were looking as if they were thinking about something but when the girls asked them, they said it was nothing important which did not convinced the girls in anyway.

They just shrugged it off and the boys seem to be enjoying the peace that seems to hover around them. And the fruit that has been collected that was almost forgotten , were finished by six mouths that seems to have not been eating for a year.

The boys and girls lay down on the soft grass beneath them, enjoying the mixture of fragrance surrounding them that was emitted by flowers and other plantations grown around the valley.

At last, it was time to go home and the boys decided it was time to go back to their house which was a small cosy cottage that was located in the middle of the forest.

"Hey, girls? Well we ought to go home, and when we say home we meant _our _home, we mean no offense but we need to get back and clean up a bit," says Brick in the behalf of his brothers and himself.

"Oh okay then," said Momoko who felt a bit down as she felt so happy when she is with them. Miyako and Kaoru nodded to each other and said "Momoko, we need to go back too."

"Oh ok guys," says Momoko feeling more down hearted as she will miss having her friends around but she cheered herself up by reminding herself that she will meet them again tomorrow.

"Hey, guys could we see your house before we go back to our homes," asked Miyako politely and making her best puppy face.

The boys were going to decline but decided against it when Miyako did that _'cursed'_

puppy face according to Butch.

Without a single word said, the boys lead the way to their humble home.

They have gone through windy paths and a lot of vines were needed to cut and Miyako thought that the vines were wild because no one give them enough love but she kept the thought to herself as she thinks it is a childish answer but still stick to it.

Finally, they reached their destination which was a small white cottage with nice white walls and blue shade windows and a nice red door. The yard of the cottage was occupied with a small vegetable garden.

It looks like a very comfortable home to live in, the girls marveled at the beauty that the cottage has shown without any modern architectures but simplicity.

And to complete the look there was two men clad in black standing right in front of the house.

With this, the boys quickly went to the black men as the girls followed suit.

The men seemed to be expecting them as they moved forward to the boys and said, " Our boss wants to meet you and bring your girlie friends, they may want to know what is going on."

The boys were baffled, and the girls were simply curious. Well, the girls were used to seeing men in black all the time. They are wealthy, Momoko's parents have business throughout the globe, Kaoru's father was a famous wrestler and her mother is a famous chef, while Miyako's parent are in France as her mother is a famous fashion designer and her dad is a famous businessman similar to Momoko's parents.

The boys kept silent and just nodded as the followed the men to a black limousine parked outside the woods followed by the girls.

At the limousine, they were greeted by a man clad in chauffeur suit whom opened the door for them. Momoko took note that the limousine was a new model and the suits worn by the men were very neat as well as cost a particular amount of money.

Miyako who was surprisingly knowledgeable of cars, was quite astounded as the model of the limousine just came out a few weeks ago. She kept note that the person who owns must be fairly rich as well as having good taste in transportation as she sat at the comfortable fluffy chairs of the car.

However, Kaoru paid no heed to the car, or the men's clothing, she was paying attention to the tech that was in the limousine, and from her observations, it was first class and one of the fastest system in the world. With this , Kaoru figured that the _boss _must be very rich. But there was one thing that all the girls know, Successful Companies has its winner and the Top 3 were Yukihara Akasutsumi, followed by Devon Gotokuji and Takeru Takashi. There are also other businesses like Kaoru's parents and Miyako's Mom. The top wrestler was Toichi Matsubara. While the top chef is Bonnie Matsubara and lastly the top designer is Gisele Gotokuji.

All the girls' parents are tycoons famous all over the world. But unfortunately, the world does not know these famous tycoons' children. This happened because all the tycoons were smart to cover their trail and because of this paparazzi, reporters and journalist never actually know theses tycoons family tree, since they barely knew their history or even how they built their empire.

Meanwhile, the boys have recovered from their previous shock and let their mind wonder at the events that had happened.

After an hour of silence, they finally reached their destination. They stepped out of the limousine and find themselves in front of a modern mansion. The garden was filled with red , blue and green rose bushes. Momoko wondered if the green roses were painted or maybe experimented because she never saw green roses before and so did the other girls and boys.

They were all welcomed by two lines or maids and butlers which seem to be waiting for them as their face light up when they saw them especially the boys.

They were lead by one of the butlers called Takaagi and was lead to numerous halls and windy staircases. Through their walk , they saw a lot of family portraits but the most puzzling part was that there was one family portrait where there was the whole family of the _boss_ and on the picture the boys seem to find their parents in it.

With that thought in mind, they felt puzzled and the girl noticed this but did not queried as they have reached two big door that seems to be the entrance to a library as it said on the label of the door coincidentally.

When the doors were opened, the were astonished as they were greeted by a tall man with lean and athletic structure , pale skin that was flawless , his eyes was emerald green like Butch's but red hair like Brick's. Beside the man was a fair lady with blond hair , flawless rosy skin completed with golden curls that reached her back and to complete her overall look, she was wearing a beautiful satin blue dress which reached her knees and it was recognized by Miyako as her mother's latest designs . The man had a nonchalant expression while the lady has smiling lips that could warm anyone's heart.

"Hello, boys and girls , I am Takeru Takashi and this is my wife, Suzu Takashi," says Mr Takashi.

"Yes, I am sure you all are wondering, why are you here? Well let my husband explain or should I say your father," said the beautiful lady mysteriously but clearly pointing out a fact.

"What do you mean?... Our parents died... a few years ago...," said Butch holding back his anger as he thought about his parents' death and their claim of being their parents..

Boomer was baffled and looked so confused Miyako felt sorry for him, she patted his shoulder and smiled at him to give comfort. Boomer touched Miyako's hand showing his thanks. Miyako smiled back and stayed by his side.

Brick felt something click in his head as he remembered his late father saying when he saw the boys were asleep , " One day, you don't have to live like this, one you will know the truth and you can like happily finding your true soul mates."

brick thought that his father was trying to say that they would work harder and earn a better living but he meant it differently. But there were still questions, a lot of them, that concerned what, why, when and how.

Why did they did _this_?

When did _this_ happened?

How did they do _this_?

And _what is _this _exactly?_

Momoko felt as if she knew this man as well as the woman from somewhere but could not point it out , she glanced at brick to see what was happening, but she saw him thinking, _hard. _She felt his tension and saw his mind working like wheels turning in a clock.

"Well, let me explain.."

The boys looked up from their thoughts and the girls listened.

"But please sit down, I do not think that you fancy falling on the floor * smiling *,"

The girls and boys sat down on comfortable armchairs that seems to appear out of nowhere.

"Now, I am sure you boys know that you late parents died a few years back when you were just 10? * the boys nodded * , well, you see... I am your father, and * gesturing to the lady * this is your mother who is trying not to cry , * elbowed by the mother *, I think you might see the resemblance between us and your late supposed parents, well if you must know, they are our twins, yes you heard me, well, they are your adoptive parents, we have given you to them , as when you were born, those were the time, when its dangerous for tycoons to have children, there were a lot of kidnappings and killings happened that time, and your mother and I want to keep you safe... our twins were married and unfortunately, they can't give birth, and due to the situation that time, we must do what we must which was giving you all up,... I know that you all hardy lived and bare have enough food, but you must understand, we were trying to hide you, and we wanted you to survive on your own... I am sure you are wondering, why did you not take us in when we were 10 ? ... Well, I was following the contract that states that I only could take you in when you are thirteen which you did last week no matter what happens which is inclusive of your guardian's death, am I correct? Now, you were called, Brick, Boomer and Butch, but your real name is Natsume Takashi, Ruka Takashi and Heiji Takashi respectively, and you are the heir to the Takashi Company."

"Do you understand? and do you accept this explanation?" asked Mr Takashi a bit nervous for their response.

The boys looked at each other and nodded, suddenly Ruka bounced off his chair and hugged his parents while laughing. Natsume just smiled gratefully while Heiji just said " I knew that,".

The girls just smiled as they saw the family reunion and were pulled into the hug by the boys who playfully laughed at them.

The girls laughed with them feeling happy just like the night before.

"Excuse me, I do not mean to interrupt but, dinner is served," said Takaagi the butler.

"We will be there," said Mr Takashi.

"Now boys and girl, would you like to have an early dinner?" asked Mr Takashi cheerfully while his wife giggled at him.

The girls declined as they need to go home while the boys did not know what to do and their father noticed this.

"Boys, you are free to live here, this is your home, as well as ours so now... let go dine," said their father while the boys nodded in understood but they felt gloomy when they know the girls would not be joining them. They missed them, and they just left a couple of minutes ago.

"But first, we must get you washed up for dinner," said Mrs. Takashi for the first time after their conversation.

"Yes..._mom_," said the boys simultaneously and also awkwardly but it still put a smile on the already beautiful face of Mrs Takashi.

Meanwhile, the girl were walking home to each of their house.

"Good evening Young Mistress Miyako," said a maid and also companion for Miyako, Nonoko Ogasawara who is around Miyako's age, in Miyako's traditional mansion.

"Good evening, how is grandmother?" asked Miyako.

" She is doing well, and she is waiting for you in her study, she told me to remind you to go to her study after you take your shower and has eaten your dinner," replied the Nonoko.

"Oh, very well...," said Miyako while thinking _what does grandma want to tell me... I am sure I did well in my academics, and sports and all those other things.. I wonder what is it.._

Miyako's grandmother always gave Miyako a lecture for her grades, but Miyako has been doing well with the help of Kaoru and Momoko, so Miyako was peculiarly making a weird face when she did her thinking.

While Miyako was going to her bathroom, Kaoru just happened to reach her home, and like Miyako she was greeted by a maid who was Anna Uniwa whom accompanies Kaoru and help her with her bidding which was rare, since Kaoru did most of the things herself.

" Good evening Miss Matsubara," said Anna with a cheerful smile, which was replied with a , " Good evening to you to Anna *smiled*," said Kaoru.

"Where is mom and dad?"

"They went to a party at the Dorsett Hotel,"

"Ooo.. I see... thank you Anna,"

"Always a pleasure Miss Kaoru,"

Meanwhile, Momoko was with Hannah Gruen, she was helping Hannah to pack as they are going back to the mansion. The Akasutsumi Mansion, one of the homes of those known Akatsutsumi's.

But like it was said before, none of the reporters know where the family's of those tycoons live even if it is in a mansion. Those tycoon are infamous for their technics of deception and very famous for their achievement throughout the world.

Even the people who live in the homes of these tycoons, were sworn to secrecy, to keep the safety of their beloved offspring.

Momoko took a cab home with Hannah. She did not want to call up a limousine, as she does not want to attract attention, she never did liked being in the spotlight. Momoko arrived home. But something was awaiting her behind that door which was of course the entry of her home.

Momoko can feel it a mile away, but she was distracted by the view of Sakura trees occupying her garden, they were in full bloom, and it was amazingly beautiful. It was a sight that could never stop amazing the pink-eyed girl. She always felt amazed with a look of her garden. She felt grateful to have a garden such as that. With that, she took steps towards the two doors which seem to be getting farther away with every step. But eventually, she reached it. She suddenly felt her heart beating faster and her breathing was getting slower. she felt herself perspired. But slowly, she opened her door, and she was surprised to see a figure of someone she hardly sees, but always knew. Momoko was only able to say one word.

"Father"

"Little August"

With that her _father_ gave her a simple nod and emotionlessly lead her in.

No hugs, no welcomes, but thats how they are comfortable with.

Her _father_ was a quiet man, but with power and superiority. But even with that he was always there when they was an important function, even if it was just a simple recital, play or competition, _he _was there. Her father was a quiet man, feared by his enemies, respected by his employees, loved by his friends and family. There was no assurance that he has a sense of humor, but he did call his children, nicknames such as Little August to Momoko, which does not make sense, Momoko was neither little anymore, nor does she was born in August. So he must have humor, a funny one at that.

And yet, Momoko felt there was something her father wanted to tell, because she knew her father was busy, and there was no function happening any time soon...

She felt peculiar to the man leading her.

A lot of thought ran through her mind.

_Is her mom okay?_

_Is Youichi hurt?_

_Was there anything wrong with the company?_

_Is there a family reunion?_

_Were they flight delays until he need to come here for a stop before he goes somewhere?_

But there was only one question that was more likely having an answer, the simplest even..

_What does he want to tell me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note..

Well.. for the ones who already read this chapter.. I'm very sorry..but I have to tear this chapter down.. But don't worry..

I will give a new chapter.. hopefully a more satisfying one..

I'm sorry for the short notice.. or if I caused you trouble by reading that ... uh... weird chapter..

But I will make it up to you.. :)

Please.. wait..

It will probably be up soon..

and again.. I'm sorry hope you will forgive me .. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... Im gonna let the people in my story explain whats happening... MORE INFO...

Well... I'll do it like this... Im gonna rewrite the 6th chapter. Sound good? I was not satisfied with the chpater.. Im gonna redo it..

The thing you do for satisfaction...

I don't know your response, but still thanks for reviewing the previous chapter XD

And I am sincerely sorry if the 6th chapter confused you.. I hope this new one would enlighten u up :) And I am redoing this chapter...like I said before to make you guys understand more.. :)

Momoko quietly followed her dad to go to his study room, a room where both Momoko and her brother was prohibited to go. Momoko and Youichi never went in the room despite their enlarging curiousity, they knew it was prohibited for a reason, but they also know their father means well, so they conveniently overlook this minor detail and go on with their lives... until now...

Momoko's POV

Hmmm.. this is weird... why is dad taking me to his study room?

He never does that.. ever..

Even when the situation is fatal, he never even brought any other family members into that room.. well except for mom..

I wonder whats in there... and why does my dad smell like cinnamon? Maybe he ate soemthing with cinnamon.. but my dad rarely does that... and my mom simply hates cooking anything with cinnamon, this house is probably cinnamom-free.

Weird...

My dad opened the door and led me to this study.. if only it could be only called a study...

It was more to a library filled with a lot of books.. it was as not as big as the library at the summer house or even in this mansion.. but ts big enough to amaze you..

I wonder why do I found myself amazed everytime I go into a place that has a lof of books...

Anyway I seated myself in front of my dad.. and all he gave me was a nod and a bulky envelope. It was addressed to me..

"Open it," he said.

I opened it as instructed and found a letter enclosed with a little package.

I lift my head to meet my father's eyes..

Something felt weird about my father..

As strict or quiet as he is..

He was never like this.. his aura.. its not his... even when he said 'Little August' earlier.. it felt alien.. not at all like my father... who was warm and kind despite the strict front he puts up..

Who is this person...

"Go back to your room Momo-chan," said dad.

I stood up and move forward to the door, my hand reached the door knob and suddenly it hit me..

My father never called me Momo-chan.. ever..

Who is this man... this imposter.. I'm not quite sure I am right or wrong.. I feel I am right.. but the man in front of me.. told me its wrong..

He looked exactly like my dad...

"Momo-chan, your mom is home by the way..," said dad.

"Ermm.. ok thanks for telling..dad..," I replied.. noticing he called me that nickname again..

I wonder what happened to 'Little August'

I went out of the room.. I felt as if something heavy was put on my shoulders. But maybe, it was just my imagination...

Yeah.. it probably was just my imagination...

With that thought I went to my room..

It was a simple room with a theme of white wonderlands, it was all white with a slight of fading pink and a bit of hot pink here and there.

My bed was all white..

You could say it was quite a princess like bed..

But it was very comfortable completed with its fluffy pillows and a simple fading red blanket .

I moved to my study table which was also white, it has my hot pink macbook pro on it as well as my textbooks and stationary neatly positioned on it.

I seated myself and read the letter..

It was from Youchi.. and it was typed by computer.. hmm.. smart boy..

_Hello Momoko-neechan,_

_How are you? This is my first letter to you. I am here with our housekeeper while dad and mom is at Japan to settle some matter that has anything to do with our bussiness. _

_Anyway, I am just fine over here, and I really miss you, your my big sister after all._

_I hope we will see each other soon.._

_But the real reason I am writing to you is to tell about my nightmares.. it was weird... These weird creatures keep coming out of big purple fiery portals.. when the monsters came out of the portal , they bowed to me and said thank you o mighty one..._

_I know you think I might be lying and this is all another joke.. but please.. I'm telling the truth... And the next day when I'm awoke.. The whole room is a mess... Momoko-neechan.. what is happening? Mom, dan and Lily the housekeeper assured me it was not my fault.. but some how.. I know.. it was my fault... and that nightmarehave soemthing to do with everything thats happening to me..._

_I hope you do know.. because for once in my life.. I am scared.._

_I feel as if someone is watching my every move?_

_What's happening?_

_I hope.. you will have the answer and until then I would be searching for any clues that could connect my problems with my nightmares and just to let you know, I can't find anything.. so goodbye for now sis.._

_Sincerely,_

_Youchi Hijiri Akasutsumi_

_(the lovely brother of Momoko Sakura Akasutsumi )_

I inhaled deeply after reading that letter..

I felt as if somebody has thrown a big pail of cold water that contained every bit of my past that I did not ever want to remember...

It all started when I was 4..

Mom and dad decided to send me to a nursery.. It was called the Twinkling Stars..

I remembered it went pretty well.. at the beginning.. I have made friends.. and they were all nice to me..

But it all went wrong when it was time for nap time..

I had a nightmare.. a dreadful one just like Youchi's nightmares...

I woke up to find all my new friends and classmated hanging on the wall draped with cocoons that seems like spiderwebs..

I was the only one unharmed.. not a scratch was seen on me.. except probably the scars that was made scarring my emotions apart... I felt scared, tired, exhausted for a reason I don't know why...

It was terrifying.. that experience..

I was 4, and no one believed that a 4 year old like me could drape people with spiderwebs on a ceiling.

But they must have someone to blame, and of course.. it was me.. the one unharmed..

The other kids said that they say a big spider draped them, and the spider left me alone for reasons that I have no knowledge of.

My parents moved me to another nursery, The Good Child.

It was the same, but this time, I made no friends.. No one wanted to be friends with me, they were afraid of me, they thought I was a freak than I already was, a girl with pink eyes that could call a spider to do her bidding..

They stayed away from me and I steered my way from them with the purpose so they wont ever get hurt... because of me..

But it was the same... nap time was like a cue for soemthing bad happening to me...

Everyone started to call me 'The Nightmare Freak', it was horrible..

The pricipal called my parents into her office..

It was never good when the principal call parents into the office..

" The Good Child can't accept The Nightmare Freak, I mean Momoko...chan..in our premises anymore..she has cause far too much trouble..if she truly wants to stay, at nap time... we must put her in the basement perhaps? Where she could control herself before doing mostrous things through living with bats and lizards.."

"Are you telling me Momoko is doing all those things, which even an adult CAN'T DO," said mom and she was very heated.

"Well... she is the only one unharmed! IT MUST BE HER!," countered the principal.

With that my father clicked flicked his phone and said, "Police, I have a report to make, my gaughter is being blamed for something she had never done and the principal from The Good Child is saying as so, I want to sue her."

With that the principal had gone pale and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the principal was sued with a million dollars.

The Good Child was never said again by anyone.

My parents stopped sending me to nurseries and instead hire a housekeeper and a tutor to take care of me.

The tutor was a very good one, she seems to understand me in a way that no one can, and as for the housekeeper, it was my dear Hannah Gruen.

They both took care of me as their own, and I am very glad. I never had any nightmares until now... I had dreamless sleep..

Hannah Gruen said that it was because of the cool milk I drink every night.. but when I think back about it.. the milk... it tasted different.. as if someone has put a different flavour in it...

But I'm sure it was just Hannah up to her motherly self making me feel better and all.

It continued untill I finished elementary school and when I started middle school at 13, I wen to a private school, there is where I met Miyako and Kaoru.. and up till now we are very best friends as well as sisters.

As for right now, Youichi was going through the same thing as me, he got the same problems... nightmares and creatures..

What is the link between these two...

*sigh*

I might as well sleep... I will need it ... but let me open this package..

Uh.. WOW... it was a beautiful necklace... it was simple... it only has one blue crystal on it, and a silver chain to hang it up around my neck... Whats more, the crystal was like rectangular shape as if it fits through something to be unlocked... but thats just my imagination... and hey.. there is a ring too...

It was white crystal on a bend of silver.. its so elegant.. I wonder why would Youchi send this..

Oh well.. I'm off to get ready for bed..

End of POV

Momoko went into the bathroom and wash up like she usually does and went to wear her white night gown. It has spaghetti straps and fitted her upper body just nicely, the dress started to flow out starting from the line directly under her chest.

She walked to her bed and clapped her hands twice, with that the room was dark and only the light from her bedside table lamp was illuminated.

She left it on, as she combed her long hair as a ritual of her hair daily care.

After all is done, her head touched the pillow, and she was fast asleep..

_Uh...ugh.. where am I?_

_Momoko was on a tall building.. a skyscraper... her white night gown was played by the wind as it dances with the winds flow..._

_Her hair was blew making it go wild with grace of a dancer.._

_She looked down, and saw how high up she was.. she felt a cool chill that reacher her bones..._

_She wanted to get down from that point , so she turned but instead she was pushed and went falling down that high skyscraper.._

_From the windows.._

_she saw her mom and dad... they were smirking at her fall.. happy that she is going to die..._

_next.. she saw Youichi... laughing maniacly at her, this upsets her immensely.. her brother rarely laughs at jokes... so.. her fall must be the greates joke of all... but the joke last forever made it funnier she thought.._

_Next.. she saw Kaoru and Miyako... pointing at her while whispering and giggling at each other... then.. she saw another girl emerging... someone..new... she doesn't know who that person is.. they all pointed at her.. and laughed..._

_She felt the pain of betrayal in her heart pounding her as if she was just a simple rag doll that could be pulled , thrown and played with..._

_She felt tears streaming down her pale white cheeks...she was going to die.. no one cared.. everyone was happy she was dying... she will always be alone...forever..._

_Momoko saw that.. right in front of her eyes.. were purple fire... growing bigger and bigger.. it was a portal... there was light through that portal... Momoko felt as if there was hope for her... She went into the portal.._

_She saw... Brick.. Natsume Takashi.. His eyes.. it was the beautiful colour of the blood red rubies... he had a warm smile on... his hands opened wide.. welcoming her to an embrace.._

_Momoko found herself going to Natsume and comforted by his warm embrace..._

"_I will always be by your side"_

With that, Momoko awoke to find a huge portal in front of her.

It was just like in her dream, it was more vague...

She could feel the heat from the portal...

Momoko's heart almost stopped when she saw something emerging from the portal. She felt every nerve in her body went into frenzy. Her eyes widen as she saw a spider.. and it was HUGE..

And the weirdest part is its eyes it has 5 but its like pants growing out of its head. The dark texture made it seem so intimidating.

Suddenly, a lash of white came striking from the other side of the room.

Over there, Momoko saw a pretty brunette wearing a fitting purple long sleeve shirt with short denims. Her hair was held by a black scrungy and her brown eyes shone with determination. She was holding an axe, a glowing blue axe.

_Wow.. she is pretty...in a commando girl way of course.. _thought Momoko.

"Theodore! How about that portal huh?" said the girl.

"Its coming...," said Theodore who was straining himself to 'open' a portal. He was skinny but he has a good structure. His face is Japanese-like but his eyes told otherwise, it was light blue, a contrast to his dark brown hair. He has a bit of freckles but it seems to make him more good-looking.

It was hard work as far as Momoko could tell since the boy Theodore, was sweating as he struggle to open the portal, but he seemed calm as he was focusing to one point.

"Hmmm... how's the portal..?," asked the girl again.

"IIITS coooommiiiing... not all of us are double threats who could open a portal with A WINK!," replied Theodore totally annoyed.

"Yeah! Got it!," said Theodore.

There it was, the same fiery purple portal, it was smaller than the spider's one, but big enough to fit the spider.

And coming out of the portal was of course another spider, and this time it has 6 stalks of eyes. And it could talk perfect englich too.

_What a surprise..._ thought Momoko.

"Well.. what a surprise.. well you will do good at the lab..," said the big talking spider.

"Thanks Professor Xix, it was a handful if you ask me...," said the girl.

"Your always welcome.. Violet and Theodore.. and could you please send my regards to young Charlie? It's been 2 weeks since I have seen him.. he must be very busy.." said Professor Xix.

"Hmm..yeah... Director duties never ends.. plus he is also a field agent.. he loves doing those risks like always..," said Violet with a wave of assurance.

"Hmm.. see you all then I have to get these little spider here to the lab and ask a few questions all that procedure..," said Professor Xix.

"Bye professor don't let the bug bite *chuckling*," said Theodore chuckling at his own joke.

"Well... that part of the mission is done..Now is this part.. *looking at Momoko*," said Theodore.

Theodore looked at Momoko and said, " You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"Yeah.. I did.. it was a bit.. frightening you could say...haizzz... it was plain.. scary... and it made me frightened.. it was base on my fears..." Momoko said getting softer by every word.

"Well, we are in the right place, then, are we Violet?"

"Yes, we certainly are * smiled warmly at Momoko*"

"Well then.. I'm Theodore Dagget, DAAGGGEEET.. With a 'T', not and R like a dagger.. thats just stupid, I am a nethermancer, a person who open those purple poratls as you just have witnessed with your own eyes and yours seems to be pink."

Violet elbowed Theodore at his ribs while Theodore cried in pain.

"And I'm Violet Sweet, but call me Violet since your around our age..and I am a banisher, a person who fight monsters,"

"Oh... hmmm.. ok... I'm Momoko Akasutsumi, I'm 13 and I don't have any title like banisher or nethermancer.."

"Or maybe you are a DT" said Theodore.

"Theodore!" yelled Violet

"Well, I am just saying.. she will know sooner or later anyway, especially when we have to discuss with her parents.. and then there is the our friend Charlie, and then the headmaster and of course the trout of truth..." murmured Theodore.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The three teens stood there in silence, surprised with the loud knocking.

Momoko regained her composure and put up her poker face, she opened her door to reveal both of her parents.

Her mother was frantic when she announced, " I HEARD A VERY LOUD NOISE FROM MY ROOM, WHICH WAS BASICALLY THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS MANSION... WHAT IS HAPPEN-"

"Momoko-chan, who are these kids?" said her mother, a beautiful woman around her thirties with dark orange hair and pink eyes like Momoko. She was beautiful which explains the beauty that Momoko have inherited.

She seem to be an older version of Momoko but she has short hair that just reached her below her shoulders.

Momoko's mom was wearing a strapless dress with the colour of faded pink that stops directly above her knee, matched with a white fitting blazer completed with a pair of transparent pumps that can make you grow with envy. It was the resemblance to the glass slipper that Cinderella has lost, and the fact that it was made customly for the fair lady was an understatement, it was made by around 20 shoe designer all together to design that beautiful pumps..

Behind her mother was her dad still wearing his clothes before, a simple black shirt with a pair jeans and black trainers.

Her father was quiet, he did not say much. In fact he did not say anything at all.

"We are people who are here to help.." said Violet soothingly which kind of worked on Momoko's mom.

"We will explain.."

"Well.. in that case.. why not we sit at the tea room, we wil have some refreshments as well," said Momoko's mom.

Momoko's dad just stood there like a lifeless zombie.

They all went down, while Momoko went to dress into some proper clothes.

She chose a a white sleeveless turtle neck top which showed her creamy white shoulders. She then chose fitting blue denims that reached below her knees, which did not seem too short or long, just perfect.

She put up her hair with a a light pink headband.

She looked at herself once more and felt satisfied as she walked to the tea room which was right below her room.

She found herself sitting beside Violet who just smiled warmly at her.

"Okay then, since everyone's here, lets get this on the roll.." said Theodore with an energetic voice.

"Well... to start this elaboration.. May I ask? Sir, *looking at Mr. Yukihara* did you eat anything with cinnamon today, or maybe got close to something cinnamon.. or even made something with cinnamon?" said Violet looking at Mr. Yukihara suspiciously.

"No, I haven't why do you ask?" replied Mr. Yukihara.

Mrs. Yukihara stared at Violet weirdly and said, " I never liked cinnamon, nothing in this home of ours is cinnamon, in fact... cinnamon is not allowed in here.. I have allergies.. against that cinnamon..."

"Oh...I see... Well then...do you mind if I... *abruptly splash water on to Mr. Yukihara*," said Violet.

The man who was suppose to be Mr. Yukihara _melted_, his skin came off and behind that skin was something that was... _pink._

The creature was mouthless and it has 3 long gross looking fingers which was of course, pink.

"O-o-o my... what is this?" asked Mrs. Yukihara a bit frightened as well filling herself with anxiety.

"This is what our people call a mimic..," said Violet.

"One juicy portal with a little umbrella coming right up," said Thodore goofily. And just with a wave of his hand a portal came out.

"Well, this one is easy.. I have done it more than I can count to the 1st Ring that is..," he coninued.

"Will you both explain to me what's happening?,"said Momoko calmly.

"Oh yeah sorry, well... for starters, we are from the Nightmare Division," started Violet.

"Nightmare Division? I have never heard about it...," said Mrs. Yukihara.

"And where is my REAL husband.." she said again.

"Well... he must be nearby..mimics never last long without its victim nearby...," said Theodore.

"Wow... you actually remembered that..," said Violet with a drop of sarcasm.

"Hey... I do gte SOME THING RIGHT...," said Theodore defiantly.

"Hmm.. alright.. lets find the missing person now, shall we?" said Violet focusing on the victim's disappearance.

They all searched around the place, to find where that _mimic _ hide the father.

They searched up and down, from the left to the right. They were beginning to give up until Violet asked a very trivial but meaningful question...

"Do you have an attic?"

"Oh... we do... its at the uppermost level," replied Momoko.

"THEN TO THE ATTIC WE GO!," yelled Theodore as he and violet begins a childish game of tag and Violet was it, unfortunately for Momoko, she was pulled in too, as she was climbing the stairs, she was tagged by Violet. Momoko instantly ran after them.

Mrs. Yukihara look at the teens with amusement playing in her faded pink eyes, she shook her head in disbelief of the childish demeanor that the teens are putting up.

They have reached the attic after a few rounds of tag which Mrs. Yukihara counted for them.

The attic was spacious, in fact it was too spacious, it could fit a swimming pool.

Then, with a few look-arounds, they found him.

He was gagged and he looks as if he was up there for a couple of days. He was stored in a cupboard which was dusty and thank goodness it ws not closed properly or else they would've missed him.

"Get him water, he might dehydrate..." said Violet who seemed to be th eone in charge out of the two according to Mrs. Yukihara.

Momoko didn't know how she made it down to the pantry, but she had probably climbed a large number of steps while she's at it. She made it within a few minutes, a contrast to their time climbing up before which was probably 15 minutes at most. And the most peculiar thing, they all seem to forget there was a lift... funny..

Mr. Yukihara looked completely _lifeless_, compared to the previous man who Momoko met, which was apparently a mimic, Momoko knows this is her father, despite his bedraggled appearance.

Mrs. Yukihara seems to be worried out of her head. Theodore and Violet supported Mr. Yukihara to the lift, while Momoko tried to calm her mother down while supporting her to the lift as Mrs. Yukihara seems to get a headache due to the recent incident which was not normal in any way.

They went down to the living room, as Momoko asked one of the maids to prepare cool water and tea for her guest and her parents.

Her father sat down and was served with tea ( with tiny amount of whisky ), her mother got herself lemon tea to calm her nerves, while Theodore recounted what happened from the nightmare until the present time, they also explained about the mimic who mimicked Mr. Yukihara and how mimics has the smell of cinnamon, Violet explained that mimics are very sensitive to water, it will totally blow their cover.

"Why did it mimic me.." said Mr. Yukihara.

"Well.. you see... our mimic friends... they need sweat, like we need water, but to get sweat, they need mouths, which they apparently don't have, they need to take in something that have mouths just like us humans."

"Wait.. just who's sweat was the mimic drinking..." said Mrs. Yukihara.

"Yours probably, *grin*, while you are sleeping, most likely. There is nothing a Mimic likes more than to lick sweat off a fella while she's sleeping, probably in an act of affection perhaps?" said Theodore.

Mrs. Yukihara's face paled gradually as she said " I see..."

"Its ok Hikari... I;m sure its not bad as it sounds..." said Mr. Yukihara comfortingly as he regin his normal aura of superiority as well as playfulness.

Mrs. Yukihara just smiled fondly at her husband.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mr. Yukihara.

"Well... we got to bring Momoko here to the Nightmare Division.." said Violet.

"The what?" said Mr. Yukihara totally not knowing anything just like the rest of his family.

"Well.. you see... the Nightmare Division is an incredibly secret organisation, charged with controlling the Nethercreatures population. As you can imagine, with all the nightmares in the world, there is a vast array of Nethercreatures that must be accounted for and disposed of," explained Violet.

"Nightmares? What does this got to do with nightmares?" pressed Mr. Yukihara trying to grasp the whole matter.

"Ok.. Here's the thing, all kids dream right? Sometimes you get good dreams and soemtimes you get nightmares. But nightmares aren't just in your head - they have a purpose. They're like a doorway to open into the spooky land aka the netherworld. And in this spookyland, are tons of nasty little creatures that wants to cross through that doorway and into our world, these children are called gifts... your either born with them or not...," explained Theodore.

"These gift are fueled up by imagination, which when reach aulthood, became and old and crippled thing..." continued Violet.

"Your daughter is unusually strong with the gift," said Theodore as he watched Momoko with a hint of familiarity. "In fact, she might be... a DT..."

The family wondered what was this DT, but Violet elbowed Theodore so forcefully, they decided to keep quiet.

"Anyway, these creatures... they come here.. for a purpose.." continued VIolet but was cut off by Momoko.

"To cause problems.." said Momoko unconciously.

"Yes, exactly, some of them just reck old homes, eat electricity and other vandalismes like. But Momoko, some of them are _deadly_, it could kill you... if we didn't come just in time, you would be killed.." said Violet in a very deadly tone.

"Yea.. the division was watching you since you were little... " continued Theodore.

"We need to bring Momoko to the divison for hearing," stated Violet.

"Wait.. why do you need _Momoko and are you saying these creatures_," pressed Mrs. Yukihara.

"Well.. isn't it clear? Momoko here, she has a very large amount of power... so powerful... she had opened a portal for a netherstalker.. a class 5 one at that... thats very powerful.. its been years since.. a powerful had been born..," murmered Violet the last part.

"Yeah.. thats right...she is just like.. Charlie.. isn't she?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah..." replied Violet, she looked as if she knows something will happen...

"So...you are going to bring Momoko for training... to control her powers... to protect her..," said her mother slowly for assurance from both of the 'gifted' teens.

"Yes.. we will protect her and accompany her through the academy...you see.. we have a procedure.. rules.. Momoko have to be brought for a hearing like we said... she will be pointer whether.. she is trainable... or... untrainable...," said Theodore slowly.

"And.. of she is untrainable?" asked her father pointedly.

"She will have to go through a surgery... a surgery where her IQs will be reduced... don't worry.. they will only shave of a few... they will hardly be missed... just to control her powers... probably an average mind perhaps," replied Violet.

"But don't worry, from what I see she is quite trainable, her eyes tells everything, and we will do our best not to make her go through this..hell of a surgery... she is a good one.. I can tell.. sealed with a Theodore Dagget guerantee," reassured Theodore with a goofy smile.

"Hmmm.. but believe me.. if there is much as a simple bruise on her flawless skin, I will assure you.. there will be hell to pay.. do you agree dear?" glowered the strict father.

"Yes... I will certainly cut each of your head off and make them into chew toys for our neighbour's dogs..," said the sweet mother with her strictly sweet voice.

"Uh... don't worry... and here is the address to the academy which Momoko here, would be sent to," said Violet handing a note with a written address.

"Is this the only way to communicate to Momoko?" asked Mr. Yukihara who was keeping his calm facade under his embrace.

"Yes, its a top secret organisation, so only the children's blood related relatives are allowed to know this address, so I hope you will understand this, and we need to get Momoko to the division immediately as well," said Theodore.

"What? I need to go right now? But how about my things.. my books.. my friends...?" listed Momoko.

She was quite flabbergasted, she had just met Miyako and Kaoru that year, and they have been best friends ever since, they have been sisters toward each other. Momoko knew they would understand but it does not feel right, she feel as if she is betraying her friends, by not telling them what is she going through. Momoko may be a quiet, anti social and all that, but she is still a caring person and protective when it comes to her family and friends.

"How about my friends... there is only 2 of them.. can I at least tell them?" asked Momoko keeping out the hopeful tone out of her voice.

"Well.. may I ask who are they?" said Violet politely showing that she does not mean to pry. Violet knows how much friendship means. She had lost her mother at a tender age, her father is nowhere to be found as she discovered she woke up from a horrible nightmare, a nethercreature had come into her room while her father check her up, he was killed...

"Well.. their names are Kaoru Matsubara and Miyako Gotokuji," said Momoko hesitantly.

"Oh.. I see... well no need to worry about them.. you will find them some day later...," said Violet with a secretive smile.

"Oh... okay then...," said Momoko suspecting that Violet had something to hide, which probably incuded her friends, and she was right, but that is another chapter to be told.

"Oh yeah, do you guys know who is Youchi Hijiri Yukihara? Wow, thats a long name... but do you know him? Be cause you seem to have the same surnames...or is it just a coincidence?" asked Theodore.

"Well... it isn't, he is my little brother, he is now at London... and he is just 8 years old..," said Momoko looking at them, knowing that they knew what is happening to little Youchi at London.

"Hmm... is Youchi allowed at the academy..?" said Mr. Yukihara suddenly.

"Yes.. he has been going through the nightmares, and there s always something wrong happening in his room everytime he woke up.. or sometimes just in the middle of the night or even dawn," said Mrs. Yukihara.

"Well.. being honest to goodness as the person I guerantee I am.. He is one of our _future _students, and also along Miya- ggo hohuji *struggling*," said Theodore as he was muffled by Violet who was using her hand to stop Theodore from talking.

"Which We AREN'T To Expose Info To Any Other People...right Theodore?" said Violet giving Theodore a good glare which Theodore obeyed as he stayed quiet and gone a bit pale as well looking at Violet in the state she was in.

They chit chat a bit before Momoko went up to her room to pack a few things with her.

She went in her room and decided to have a hunt for her black rucksack, it would be suitable, its waterproof and all. Momoko tapped her foot on the cool floor of her room, as she tried to think where was the last time she even used the bag and due to her memory, she remembered that all her bags were at a closet.

"There you are.." she said, as se went to her walk-in closet to put some of her clothes in as well as shoes.

It was not long until she found a few sets of clothing to pack. She neatly put them in her rucksack with a few pair of shoes. She also packed her windbreaker and a raincoat just in case.

After packing which took exactly 10 minutes, Momoko went down to the living room, to say good bye to her parent whom she knows she won't be seeing them for a long time. There were lots of hugs and kisses exchanged in the family, but Violet and Theodore managed to separate Momoko from her parents' grasp.

Momoko kept quiet most of the time as both of the teens led the way to a path near the woods.

"Okay.. this is far enough...," said Theodore as he concentrated to make a portal to the division.

"We didn't want you parents to change your mind, so.. we decided to walk futher without them dragging you back..." said Violet smiling warmly towards Momoko who was putting on her emotionless facade.

"Ok" said Momoko.

Another portal was made, the same purple fiery embroided the portal. The scene shown to Momoko was unexpected. It was a petting zoo...

Ok I'm done for now... 15 pages altogether :)

very proud of myself :)

Hope you enjoyed it, and Miyako's chapter , you could probably guess what happened... but what's up with granma Gotokuji?

I hope you understand it :)

by Hotaru Miyano


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I am back to continue this story, where the plots belong to me and the PPGZ characters belong to its creator, borrowed characters from Dean Lorey and a few name borrowed from Gakuen Alice, just the name thanks.

What happened to Miyako?

_Where is grandma?_

_She never came... it was midnight and I just went to sleep ... I hope she is okay... I wonder why she wanted to meet me, I can't find anything to talk about..._

_Grandma.. what were you going to tell me..._

This thought kept repeating itself in Miyako's head, she was in her room, already awake after the puzzling night...and not only those thoughts that were bothering her. She was feeling a drag, as if something is going to happen, something that would change her life forever...

Her silent thought were disturbed by the knocking of her bedroom door, Miyako felt weird, the maids never came to her room unless she asked for them, and her grandma always sends her maid to fetch her if she wanted to talk to her, like last night.

"Miss Miyako, Lady Gotokuji is hurt, they have already called the ambulance and police, but she .. she..." said the maid who looked very frantic, and worried, Miyako knew she looked not far behind and probably even more frantic than the maid. She followed the maid as the maid lead the way to where her grandmother is, she did not say a word...

Miyako kept running, but the faster she went, the heavier she felt, as if they were something that does not want her to see, and Miyako knew, she herself felt denial, as she got closer to the destination.

And Miyako just stood there, unable to move her limbs to her grandmother's side, there where her dear grandmother is laying, surrounding her, was a pool of dark thick blood, looking so venomous, as if there were poison in them.

Miyako was scared, she was way past scared, she was reaching insanity. She felt as if the whole world is against her as she saw her grandmother, just laying there, unmoving, as lifeless as she is.

Miyako did not what happened, but she found herself hugging her lifeless grandmother, crying her heart out, not caring that the maids were looking, that she could be pitied, criticized, judged.

Soon, the police and ambulance arrived.

There was nothing else to be said, it was an accident, according to the police. Her grandmother _slipped_ and fell making a fall fatal to her body according to her body's position and the wounds found on her body by autopsy people. But no matter what Miyako said, Miyako cannot accept that the death was caused by an accident, she knew her grandmother, she was an elegant woman, always careful, always cautious. Why would she die because of an accident, an accident that includes _falling down_.

She denied this greatly.

"No... she did not die because of an accident if _'falling down', _I know my grandma, she is very careful, she can't just.. slipped... something else caused it, it could be an accident, but _not _falling...and that's final.. I want another result.. and you better have concrete base for your theories...," said Miyako in a tome she never used before, a strict tone, her grandmother always used, that earned respect from other, and now, Miyako is inheriting it, and she already made people look up to her with just a few sentence and the right tone, the power of words is so beautiful and horrific at the same time.

Miyako went into her room, she just stood there, and looked around her room, it looked so empty for some unknown reason that Miyako knew, but did bother to think about, it was too horrid for her, to be alone, again, and again. Her parents are in Paris busy with fashion, she has no other siblings, her grandmother, is, gone, forever and never returning to comfort her in her strict ways. She has no one, she thought.

But right then, she saw a picture beside her bed, a picture of her and Momoko hugging Kaoru who was pouting at the camera, very stressed out that she could not get out of Miyako and Momoko's grasp.

MIyako unknowingly smiled and reached for her sparkly blue iphone and called up Momoko first. But she cannot reach her, she felt weird because Momoko never switched off her phone or silent it for that matter, Miyako decided that Momoko was probably had a sort of meeting with her parents or something, she called Kaoru and thankfully she answered.

"Kaoru...My grandmother died..." murmured Miyako, as tears formed in her blue eyes.

At the end of the line, Kaoru was running on her training machine, she took a bit time to digest what Miyako has said, but being the smart girl she is, she absorbed it faster than any average minds could.

"Miyako, stay right there...I am getting ready right now, kay? Don't worry I'll be there.. I'll try to stop by Momoko's as well," said Kaoru who was changing out of her training clothes into casual ones.

She wore a white striped jade tank top matched with black denims which reach right below her knees complete with a white sweater and a pair of black converse with green shoelaces.

She looked in the mirror, as she made a pout at her mushroom styled hair, which her mom had decided because she wanted to play with Kaoru's hair. Kaoru still felt weird about it but thought that it would cheer up Miyako as she has always wanted to style her hair in a girlie style other than spikes which was too boyish, and she had to agree that her mom has good taste in hair styles as it was neither too girl or boyish, its a bit of a tomboy style but in a cute way.

She went out on her skateboard which was powered by solar energy, her skateboard was invented by her uncle who was a professor who just love to invent, his name is Professor Utonium, who was also a best friend of Professor Agasa, who was Momoko's grandfather. They also have another partner who was Professor Gotokuji, Miyako's late grandfather, they were a team despite the difference of age, they are similar to the girls.

Kaoru cannot help but worry more when Momoko did not pick up her phone, she cannot stop thinking of where Momoko could be when Miyako truly needs them, and Momoko always knew what to say, Kaoru was worried whether she could cheer Miyako up or not.

Meanwhile, Miyako could not stop the tears from flowing, she cannot control it anymore and cried all her heart out, she felt the burden of her chest lightening, as she cried out, making her feel better.

Miyako remembered when she first met Momoko and Kaoru, it was very memorable as to her, it was the day, she has finally made friends, true friends at that. She has always thought that she could never make friends and instead make enemies from female haters. Her beauty existed and she knows it due to the numerous letter she has gotten no matter how she studies, public school, private school and even home-schooled!

She would never be left alone from those cursed letters. She began to reminisced that faithful day.

_Miyako wore pigtails like usual but with red ribbons to match her new school uniform, she has to change school every term due to the abuse she has gotten from the female mob haters. Her uniform was a white short sleeve blouse, a red blazer with outlines of golden thread and a blue skirt that reacher above her knees which was suppose to show her creamy skin but it was nicely covered by black stockings. Which also explains why those girls were jealous, they envy her modesty and beauty. Miyako kept attracting boys no matter where she goes and she wears. It was thought by her fan boys that even if she wore a garbage bag, she would look rather fabulous with her golden hair and bright blue eyes._

_That day, Miyako thought it would be the same, but with high hopes, she made a point to actually make friends and hopefully to survive in the school for more that one term this time, she really doesn't want to be a burden to her grandmother who has to find a new school every term for her to study in._

_The moment she stepped into the school, she felt a surge of hope , even the glares she received did not dampen her hopes. Boys ogled at her, admired her and probably even thinking dirty thought about her, but this time, Miyako did not care anymore, she is to much in high hopes...until a girl pushed her, she was coldly welcomed by a smirk that seems to be glued to her attacker's face who seems to be a brunette. She has these weird star like eyes, and freckles across her face and her hair was afro-like and it was tied into pigtails, but it looked like two huge pompoms._

_She has her possy which was 2 girls, who wore their uniforms inappropriately as in 'slutty' just like their leader who was the brunette. The other two girls were brunettes as well, one has faded green eyes and the other has dark brown eyes. But in a way, the two look like twins._

"_Muahhahhahahah (imagine princess's annoying laugh that has snorts in it), hey newbie, now now, don't be afraid... You see, lemme introduce you to the rules of this school, I am the prettiest, awesomest, aaaaaaand the best and always the top of this school, and you wanna know why *not even waiting for a reply*, becaaaause.. my daddy will totally ask the head of this school to expel you if you are even supposedly better than me.. so you better surrender now and join me or be a loser.." finished the 'superior' leader who was already making a victory stance._

"_What do you mean you 'daddy' would be able to bribe the head of this school to expel her or any students? Hey, this is a special private school for the gifted, the students are evaluated based on their academics, talents, discipline and more importantly attitude, or do you even know what these means, or let me guess? Your 'daddy' bought your way in? Hmmmm.. we could do something about that.." said a slender raven haired girl who have beautiful shimmering emerald eyes. She wore the school uniform but with the addition of short black leggings that made her look like a tomboy which was suitable with her loose tie. She was even bouncing a soccer ball on her head to complete the tomboy look._

"_Hmmm... I wonder why do they let you in, I bet you don't even have a brain in those bushy hair of yours...hmmm..," said another voice, Miyako saw a beautiful red head, with rare amethyst pink eyes that was very near to red, she seemed smart and she even wear her uniform properly but with longer white socks or pantyhose u could say, compared to Miyako who was wearing black long stockings that went till above her skirt. The red head had her hair tied in a low ponytail which was held by a glossy red ribbon._

"_Are YOU threatening me?!" shrieked the star-eyed brunette._

" _I AM HIMEKO SHIROGANE!, ONE OF THE MOST RICHEST FAMILIES IN THE WORLD, I HAVE CONTACTS, I COULD EVEN CALL ONE OF THE YUKIHARA AKATSUSUMI TO SUE YOU ALL UNTILL YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAY YOUR DEBTS!" She stopped to pant, red in the face but the two newcomers just relax._

"_Oh... you are going to ask my father to sue me?" said the red head._

"_And this is not your school by the way, it is my father's, please don't spread such lies... You will just be found out and called a hypocrite which is worse that your bratty self now... even if you understand...," said the red head with a elegant smirk._

"_THEN THEN ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Himeko who thundered off scaring new students at her wake followed by her astounded possy._

"_What an attitude... That is what I call, a slutty spoiled brat.." said the raven haired girl._

"_Hey.. you alright?" asked the raven hair girl to Miyako._

"_Yes... I'm fine... I will be.. don't worry.. I'm sorry for disturbing you..." said Miyako standing up while wiping her tears which did not stop flowing._

"_It's ok... Why don't we accompany you to your class? Just to make sure that ...beast...*displeased face*, does not bother you with her minions as well..." said the red head emotionlessly, but Miyako just smiled at what she said._

_This is the first time I met girls as nice as them... thought Miyako._

"_Hey what's your first class?" asked Kaoru while looking at her schedule as well._

"_Mine is ... Literature? How about you guys?" said Miyako secretly hoping that they could become her companions or even better, friends._

"_Hmmm... mine is Literature too.. How about you, red head?" said Raven haired._

"_Literature, and My name is Momoko Akasutsumi, you guys?" asked Momoko._

"_Miyako Gotokuji"_

"Kaoru Matsubara"

"_Then.. lets all be friends!?" said Kaoru giving the blonde and red head a big hug._

"_Yea.. that will be brill," said Momoko who put on a poker face, but her eyes shows gentle care._

"Cool..._. wait how about you, Miyako?" said Kaoru looking at Miyako expectingly._

"_Of course.. but I have never had friends before.. so I don't know anything.." said Miyako timidly._

"_Well.. friends are companions that never betray each other... no matter what the circumstance is.. just like sisters__!" said Kaoru excitedly as if she has taken a jug full of sugar._

"_Hmm.. we might be late.. we better get a move on, plus our class is at the other side of the building..." said Momoko looking at her watch._

"_What?! The other side of the building? But this is school is huge...," said Miyako quite puzzled and frantic._

"_Oh... I got an idea... my skateboard could go without me sliding it... it would work..," said Kaoru getting ready on her skateboard._

"_What are you waiting for.. get on!" said Kaoru urgently._

_Miyako got on the board without any delays._

_The skateboard was bigger than the usual skateboard, but it could fit two people, and since the girls were not that big, just tall... they could stand just nicely on the board._

_Momoko took out her own roller-skates and put them on._

_All together, they reached their class within 10 minutes._

"_Momoko... you could really skate those roller-skates...," said Kaoru admiringly._

"_Yeah.. I love rollerskating.. and I got some extra boost since these roller-skates are made and remodeled by my grandfather, they were altered to support my weight with more strength and go faster than the usual speed with less effort," explained Momoko._

"_Wow... you both have great stuff... hmmm...," said Miyako as she smiled sweetly._

"_Yeah.. it is a gift..," said both girl while giggling a bit._

"_Hmmm... I only got this glasses... they are homing glasses... to track people with this little chip..," said Miyako while trying them on, she looked a bit nerdy but cute._

"_Wow... that is so cool... who made them..?" asked Kaoru while taking a look at the glasses._

"_My late grandfather... it was his last present to me... he said it would come in handy...," said Miyako with a hint of sadness._

"_Oh... I am so sorry... I did not mean to pry...," said Kaoru._

"_Yes... I give you my condolence... I hope you are not offended.. by us..," said Momoko apologetically._

"_No, it is okay.., lets get to class we will be late.." said miyako cheerfully who went into the class followed by Kaoru and Momoko._

As Miyako thought of the old days, Kaoru has arrived, looking very feminine that the usual tomboy. Miyako instantly forgot everything and stepped closer to Kaoru who was looking at Miyako weirdly because Miyako is acting weird.

"You...are NOT KAORU!" said Miyako while hiding under her bed.

Kaoru was quite shocked as she came to see a sad Miyako, but here she is, seeing a weird acting Miyako.

"Urmm... Miyako? You okay? Or did you CRACK UP! *hurrying to the bed, pulling out a still shocked Miyako while shaking her whole body*, MIYAKO! NO!" shrieked Kaoru.

"Me? Cracking up? YOU ARE CRACKING UP! YOU ALMOST DRESSES LIKE A GIRL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO HAPPY XD" said Miyako totally jumping up and down.

_This is not what I expect.. at all..._thought Kaoru.

"This outfit is so not that girly, its... in between... yeah...," said Kaoru slightly blushing.

"Uhuh..." said Miyako eyeing Kaoru suspiciously.

"My mom made my hair okay?" siad Kaoru irritably.

"Owh... that explains everything..." said Miyako doing the thinking nodding.

"Anyway.. you feeling okay?" asked Kaoru who seated herself on Miyako's bed while signaling Miyako to the same.

"Yeah... I am sure I will be fine...She might not like it... when I am sad.. She would probably say.. that I am being childish.. but I guess.. It cannot be helped... " said Miyako solemnly.

"Hmm.. do you know where is Momoko? I have been trying to call her, but she did not answer.." said Kaoru questioningly.

"Yea... I hope.. she is alright...and Kaoru? Do you think you could sleepover today? I don't think I could sleep.. alone tonight.?" said Miyako hopefully.

"Oh.. Miyako.. of course.. anytime a friend is in need.. we will be always there for each other..." said Kaoru hugging Miyako in a tight hug.

_Momoko.. where are you... _thought Kaoru.

"I just wish Momoko is here.." murmered Miyako.

"Me too.. but i Know she will be with us soon.. she always will be.. she would never go far... she will be always near to us remember?' said Kaoru comfortingly.

'Yea..."

This is all for now.. More will come... and here is the Miyako chapter.. now you know what happened.. and I am sorry for the lack of boys...I will add them soon.. I am still deciding whether to make them gifts or normal?

Any response?

Review for ideas.. thanks for taking your time to read this :)

by

Hotaru Miyano :)


End file.
